Les Cinq Légendes : La Reine dans le palais des courants d'air
by Lyo'BR
Summary: Quand l'imaginaire rencontre la dure réalité de la vie... Angie voit la sienne changer à jamais. (Rated T, on sait jamais. JackxOC)
1. L'ange qui se languissait du ciel

_L'ange qui se languissait du ciel._

Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme avait le front posé contre la vitre du bus rouge, qui filait à travers la plaine en direction de Burgess. Peu lui importait son nom, elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'y resterait pas. Le regard perdu sur les paysages qui défilaient, elle ne pensait plus à rien, à moitié éveillée. On annonça l'arrivée. Elle décolla sa tête du verre froid et rejeta sa chevelure blonde, teintée, et les quelques mèches vertes et noires qui s'y mêlaient, vers l'arrière. Elle se leva et attrapa son sac de voyage contenant trois sous-vêtements, un short en jean, des patins à glace et une paire de bottes en cuir. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait sauvé, tout ce qu'elle avait pu prendre avec elle. Ça, et le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours à son cou : un flocon en argent flanqué d'un petit grelot brillant. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Sa véritable mère …

Elle posa un pied sur le sol de l'arrêt de bus et marcha un peu afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Le froid lui piqua le nez, elle frémit et frictionna ses bras nus. Elle commençait à regretter la chaleur du bus, malgré sa puanteur et son confort inexistant. La rue était vide. Il faisait nuit. Il devait être proche de minuit. Elle s'assit sur le banc de l'abri de bus, éclairé par un réverbère à la lumière jaunâtre. Elle approcha ses mains de ses lèvres et entreprit de les réchauffer en soufflant dessus. Elle grelotta et porta son regard sur quelques tas de neige sur les trottoirs. C'était l'hiver, et bientôt les fêtes de Noël. Le ronronnement d'une voiture se fit entendre et deux phares ronds éclairèrent la rue. Elle se leva. Une portière s'ouvrit et un homme sortit de l'automobile. Elle croisa son regard, et il lui sourit. Tout de suite, elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il était d'âge mûr, proche de la quarantaine surement. Il s'approcha et prit la parole.

**« - Bonsoir. Je suis le voisin de Mr et Mrs Brooks. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir te chercher, alors ils m'ont chargé de le faire. Je suis James Bennett. »**

Elle nota qu'il venait de la tutoyer. Elle se dit qu'elle se devait de le vouvoyer, plus tard. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans.

**« - Merci. »**

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

Dans la voiture, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Mr. Bennett hésitait, il ne savait pas quoi dire à cette fille qui ne lui jetait pas un seul coup d'œil. Alors, il l'observait. Depuis qu'elle s'était installée sur le siège passager à l'avant, elle n'avait pas bougé. Son regard émeraude reflétait les lumières passantes des éclairages urbains. Il était cerclé de crayon noir, qui en relevait la profondeur et la couleur glacée. Elle avait un visage de poupée et cette image de fille en porcelaine était accentuée par son teint pâle et ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Dans cette chevelure lisse, on pouvait voir quelques touches de couleur verte et rose, ainsi que des mèches noires. Elle ne souriait pas, elle semblait triste et fatiguée. Mr. Bennett se dit qu'elle devait être déçue : elle changeait de vie en déménageant, abandonnait tout ce qu'elle connaissait, son train de vie quotidien, ses amis, son lycée, sa maison, et sa nouvelle famille n'était même pas là pour l'accueillir. Il ne connaissait pas les raisons de ce déménagement. C'était surement mieux pour lui, et pour elle.

Comme elle ne disait et ne faisait toujours rien, il continua de la détailler. Elle avait un t-shirt ample rouge et blanc, dévoilant son ventre plat, et frémissait. Un foulard bariolé gris et rayé de noir était enroulé négligemment autour de son cou pâle et délicat. Elle se tenait les bras croisés sur sa taille de guêpe, fine et élancée, relevant sa poitrine ferme de jeunette, et laissant découvrir à ses mains de pianiste des ongles mi-longs, carrés et soignés, ainsi que plusieurs bagues en toque. Elle portait un jean troué, plutôt foncé. Il dessinait la forme de ses cuisses galbées et s'évasait légèrement aux mollets, jusqu'aux chevilles. Elle ne semblait pas porter de chaussettes, seulement des petits chaussures de ville qui avaient bien vécu.

Cette adolescente était délicieuse, il fallait l'avouer. Elle avait l'air fragile, on voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger et profiter de ce beau visage d'enfant. Mais c'était aussi la poupée désinvolte, celle qui attise le désir inconsciemment – croyez vous ? – sans jamais le rassasier. Mr. Bennett souriait. Elle lui faisait penser à son épouse quant il l'avait connu. Ils avaient troqué leur folle jeunesse contre une routine patachonne. C'était le bon vieux temps.

La voiture s'immobilisa sur le bord d'un trottoir. Mr. Bennett et l'adolescente en sortirent. L'homme jeta un œil sur une maison un peu délabrée, non éclairée.

**« - Les Brooks ne sont pas rentrés... ? »**

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle était verrouillée. La jeune femme leva son regard fatigué sur lui. Il soupira.

**« - Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dehors... Viens chez nous, pour cette nuit. »**

Il lui prit l'épaule et lui montra sa maison. Elle brillait de milles feux. Décorée pour les fêtes de fin d'année, elle donnait du baume au cœur dans cette nuit froide et sombre. La blonde se laissa guider, les lumières clignotantes des guirlandes faisant briller ses yeux verts. L'intérieur de la maison était aussi chaleureux que l'extérieur. Épuisée, elle ne prêta aucune attention au décor pourtant. Ses paupières tombaient toutes seules et elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mrs. Bennett vint à sa rencontre. Son époux lui dit quelques mots que la jeune femme blonde ne comprit guère et prit son sac. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage, sans faire de bruit, dans la chambre d'ami. Il y avait surement des enfants dans cette famille.

**« - Tu seras bien ici. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. »**

Elle lui sourit et le remercia. Il était plein de bonté. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quant il s'arrêta soudain.

**« - Quel est ton nom ? »**

Le regard vert glacé glissa jusqu'à lui. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde.

**« - Angie. »**

La porte fermée, seule la lueur de la lune éclairait la chambre et la silhouette délicate de la jeune femme sur le lit, sombrant dans un sommeil profond et dénudé de rêve.

* * *

Du bruit. De la vaisselle, la porte d'un frigo que l'on referme, un placard qui s'ouvre et des voix d'enfant, la douce parole d'une mère, quelqu'un appelle, le téléphone sonne... Angie ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était inondée des rayons naissants du soleil. En bas, dans le salon ou bien la cuisine, elle ne savait pas, on s'agitait. Elle se leva, frotta ses yeux fatigués et son visage blanc et sortit de la chambre en traînant les pieds. Le parquet était froid, elle frissonna. La jeune femme se pencha par dessus la rampe des escaliers. En bas, ça courait de partout, de long en large et en travers. Les voix se mélangeaient, se croisaient, se répondaient. Quel jour était-on déjà ? Lundi, jour d'école.

Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Mrs. Bennett lui offrit un grand sourire.

**« - Bien dormi ? Il y a des pancakes encore chauds. Sers-toi. »**

Angie s'approcha de la table et prit un pancake qu'elle plia entre ses fins doigts. Mrs. Bennett l'observa quelques instants en souriant tendrement. Elle leva les yeux sur une horloge et sembla s'impatienter.

**« - Jamie ! Tu vas être en retard ! »**

Aussitôt, un gamin brun, peut être une dizaine d'années, voire un peu moins, apparut tout sourire dans le salon. Mrs. Bennett ébouriffa sa chevelure chocolat et se tourna vers Angie.

**« - Cela te dérangerait de l'accompagner jusqu'à son école ? »**

Prise de court, elle jeta quelques regards autour d'elle et Mrs. Bennett s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

**« - Les Brooks ne sont pas encore arrivés et puis cela te permettrait de visiter un peu la ville. »**

Elle avait raison. Les yeux verts de glace tombèrent sur le petit garçon. Angie sourit.

**« - D'accord.**

**- Mais tu n'as pas froid ? Je vais te chercher un manteau. »**

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots que l'adulte grimpait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Angie seule avec Jamie. Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Elle s'approcha et pencha son beau visage sur le côté. Le sourire de l'enfant grandit, et elle sut, elle sentit au fond d'elle-même, qu'il lui donnait déjà plus de confiance qu'il n'aurait du le faire. Elle enviait l'innocence et l'insouciance qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux. Il aimait voir ce doux visage de poupée et ce regard émeraude aux reflets étonnants, malicieux, tendre et glacé. Ils ne savaient comment, ni pourquoi, mais ils s'adoraient déjà, l'un et l'autre, dans le presque silence de la maison.

Au dehors, la neige était un peu tombée pendant la nuit, et on pouvait marcher dans une poudreuse encore fraîche et sans trace sur les trottoirs. Angie pouvait prêter beaucoup plus d'attention au paysage qui l'entourait maintenant qu'elle était au chaud dans un manteau doublement fourré. Jamie marchait avec énergie à côté d'elle. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison des Bennett. Mais la blonde pouvait sentir l'enfant bouillir de curiosité. N'y tenant plus, il se lança, toujours avec ce si beau sourire innocent.

**« - Tu vas rester chez les Brooks ?**

**- Oui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, répondit-elle avec amusement.**

**- C'est cool, on sera voisin. Tu passeras à la maison, hein ?**

**- Je ne voudrais pas déranger tes parents.**

**- J'ai plein de choses à te montrer et à te raconter ! »**

Et Jamie se mit à lui parler, et lui parler, encore et encore. Angie l'écoutait avec attention et le regardait avec tendresse, s'amusant de le voir si vif, si insouciant, si pur. Elle était jalouse, terriblement jalouse, mais loin d'elle l'idée de le rejeter. Cette bouille d'amour et ce sourire brillant... Elle ne pouvait qu'en tomber amoureuse.

* * *

Angie s'approcha de la maison des Brooks. De sa maison. Il y avait une voiture rouge, cabossée, garée juste en face. Sa nouvelle famille était rentrée. La jeune femme grimpa les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée doucement, serrant son sac contre elle. Et ce fut comme le passage d'un cyclone de feu et de fumée devant elle. A peine posa t-elle un pied sur le plancher de l'entrée, qu'une main de femme ridée, potelée, courte, lui attrapa le bras. Elle réprima un cri de surprise, les ongles longs peints en rouge se plantant dans sa chair pâle. C'était comme une main du Diable qui la tirait plus bas encore dans l'Enfer. Car l'Enfer était sa vie, et cette maison, rien de plus que le repère d'apôtres de Satan.

**« - Te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu donc ?! »**

Pas de réponse possible, elle se fit traîner dans une sorte de salon. Une sorte, car entre une déchetterie et une véritable pièce à vivre, c'était un mélange étrange et repoussant. Angie se sentit mal. On lui tournait autour, une main palpa ses bras, et ses cuisses, elle s'écarta nerveusement, on la gifla. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle croisa son regard. Dans sa vie, Angie avait rencontré plusieurs genres de personne mauvaise. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait vu un serpent à sonnette ressemblant à une choucroute à la citrouille.

**« - Tiens toi tranquille, petite peste. »**

Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait sortir, s'en aller, partir le plus loin possible. Où et comment ? Peu importait, elle ressentait le besoin de fuir. C'était comme un recommencement, elle sentait bien que la suite des événements n'allait pas être des plus heureuses. Elle sentait bien qu'elle était encore mal tombée, et que la roue n'avait pas tourné. Angie porta son regard vers la porte du salon, comme si elle se préparait à bondir dehors. Mais là-bas, il y avait un homme. Elle frémit quant elle sentit soudain qu'il l'observait, la sondait, la jugeait et la déshabillait, en fumant une clope. Elle le toisa. Il sourit, il était comme un loup affamé, un coyote, un chacal. Des doigts griffus lui violèrent la bouche. Angie mordit, par réflexe, un geste purement défensif. La claque partit, encore, plus fort, et elle se retrouva contre un mur défraichi, le regard brillant d'une haine naissante mais pas des moins brûlantes. Elle n'était pas un anima;, et pourtant, l'impression d'être un objet, un meuble, du simple bétail, lui triturait les tripes. Elle serra les dents. La grosse rousse fit claquer sa langue, provoquant un sentiment de dégoût grandissant dans le creux du ventre de l'adolescente.

**« - Bien foutue, une dentition parfaite... Qu'en penses-tu, Claude ?**

**- Elle est bonne, répondit ce Claude avec un accent français.**

**- Je vais lui faire essayer une tenue. »**

La citrouille lui attrapa un bras et la mena sans ménagement à l'étage, dans une petite chambre sans meuble. Il y avait juste un matelas en mousse sous une fenêtre étroite, à même le sol, et un tas de fringues dans un coin de la pièce.

**« - C'est ta chambre. »**

Sans blague ?

Angie restait de marbre, désinvolte, fière et forte. Insoumise. Sa nouvelle « maman » fouilla dans les vêtements sur le sol et en jeta sur le matelas.

**« - Mets ça. »**

La blonde s'exécuta, observant ce qu'elle devait mettre. Pendant ce temps là, la vieille choucroute était partie chercher un miroir. Quant elle revint, Angie laçait les bottes en cuir, talon haut, qu'elle venait d'enfiler. Elle se leva et fixa son reflet dans la glace, dégoutée de cette vision. Les habits de dentelle et de fourrure mettaient en valeurs toutes ses formes. C'était provoquant, insolent. Pour faire court, elle avait la drôle d'impression d'être habillée comme une prostituée. Pas du tout son style. La peur prenait doucement place en elle. Qu'allait t-elle encore devenir ?

**« - Parfaite... Tu vas passer ta journée avec les filles au Chat Noir. Elles t'enseigneront tous leurs petits secrets... Claude t'attends en bas, dans la voiture. Passes par l'arrière de la maison, et ne te montre surtout pas, ok ? »**

Angie n'avait pas tout compris au sens de ces paroles. Le Chat Noir, les filles ? Passer par derrière, ne pas se faire voir ? Ça sentait mauvais, ça puait même, l'embrouille, la mierda.

Soucieuse, la jeune femme se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tout en descendant les escaliers. Son pas était mal assuré, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de porter des talons aussi hauts. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps la porte arrière de la maison des Brooks. Coincée sous les escaliers, elle arborait une couleur bleue passée, et semblait bien vieille. Angie regarda par les petits carreaux sales de la porte. Elle donnait sur une rue. C'était ingénieux. On entrait par la porte d'entrée, d'une rue et on ressortait par la porte arrière, vers une autre rue, de l'autre côté du pâté de maisons. Parfait pour passer inaperçu aux yeux du voisinage. Elle sortit, serrant son manteau de fourrure. Au moins, s'habiller léger avait son avantage : elle pouvait être au chaud, et en plus, elle avait maintenant tout plein d'affaires juste pour elle. Bon, c'était pas le top comme style vestimentaire, mais c'était déjà mieux que de se promener en t-shirt dehors en hiver, avec des chaussures trouées. La voiture rouge attendait. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager, ne lançant aucun regard à ce Claude, ce loup français qui puait la clope et la transpiration.

* * *

Le Chat Noir était un bar privé, perdu au milieu d'une ruelle sombre. Pour y entrer, il fallait avoir le code d'accès, afin d'ouvrir la méga porte métallique, coupant tous les sons provenant de l'intérieur. Claude entra quelques numéros. Clac. Il poussa la lourde masse et laissa Angie s'avancer dans un couloir obscur, vers la lumière d'une salle d'où provenaient plusieurs voix et rires de femmes. La porte de métal se referma avec bruit. Elle se retourna. Claude était parti. Son regard pâle glissa de nouveau vers la lumière douce de la salle. Elle s'approcha et passa prudemment sa tête blonde dans l'embrasure d'une porte ouverte. Il y avait trois femmes autour d'un bar, et une quatrième qui dansait avec élégance dans une tenue dénudée, sur un podium, en riant aux éclats et en déclarant que sa nouvelle coupe en ferait tomber plus d'un. Une belle rousse tourna la tête en direction d'Angie.

**« - Eh là ! Voilà la petite nouvelle ! »**

Les autres femmes, toutes d'une vingtaine d'années au moins, observèrent l'adolescente en souriant. Angie, mise en confiance, s'approcha. Elle ne savait pas où elle était arrivée, mais elle savait instinctivement qu'elle serait bien au milieu de ces femmes. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Très fort.

Souriant alors elle aussi, se remettant de ces émotions soudaines dans la maison des Brooks et de l'ambiance tendue qui y régnait, Angie se laissait gagner par l'enthousiasme de ses camarades. Car oui, à partir de maintenant, elles étaient presque sœurs. Elles passeraient pratiquement toutes leurs soirées ensemble, jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit. Il y avait Rachel, d'origine espagnole à la chevelure noire d'ébène et ondulée, et aux yeux en amande profondément expressifs. Rachel était d'un caractère plutôt bien trempée, et énergique, elle incarnait les flammes des tangos d'Espagne et la chaleureuse ambiance d'une fête autour d'une paëla. Ensuite, Evangelina une australienne à la longue chevelure blonde et aux magnifiques yeux océan, totalement délurée et toujours souriante, à croire que les mots tristesse, déprime, colère, ne faisaient pas partis de son vocabulaire. La rousse quelque peu bouclée, c'était Fauve, la leader du groupe, la plus merveilleuse et sexy gogo danseuse au monde. C'était simple, elle sur sa plateforme, avec sa barre rigide, c'était une reine, une déesse. Rien que son regard sauvage, rappelant celui d'un félin de la savane, pouvait faire fondre n'importe quel homme. Pour finir, il y avait Adèle, une brune plus sage que les autres, qui s'amusait de les voir aussi folles et pleines de vie. Elle était la plus âgée de toutes, autant en âge, qu'au boulot.

Angie passa la journée à parler avec elles et découvrir leur monde. Le monde de la nuit, de l'alcool, des danses sensuelles, un monde qui deviendrait très prochainement le sien, même si elle n'en avait pas forcément l'envie. Tout cela lui faisait peur, mais par fierté et pour ne pas attrister les autres, l'adolescente ne leur fit pas part de ses craintes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle. Chez elle... Elle n'avait plus de chez elle. Aucun endroit où se réfugier, ou pleurer, ou reprendre des forces. Aucun endroit où elle pouvait se poser et respirer. Mais ici, pour le moment, elle se sentait bien, au milieu de ces quatre demoiselles, croquant la vie à pleines dents. Angie ne voulait pas penser à la soirée, et à toutes les autres soirées, qu'elle passerait ici. Elle n'avait même pas encore atteint la majorité. Bon d'accord, officiellement elle atteindrait dix-huit ans dans deux semaines, soit deux jours avant Noël. Jusque là, rien de trop dangereux ne pouvait lui arriver. Les Brooks ne prendrait pas un risque aussi grand. Pourtant, Angie n'arrivait pas à se sentir complétement à l'aise. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? On la traitait comme un objet, une chose, une poupée, elle, pauvre adolescente qui ne demandait que du calme dans sa vie, un équilibre, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Elle en avait vécu des choses, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus en supporter beaucoup. Si cela allait en s'empirant, elle craquerait, c'était certain.

* * *

Dernières retouches. Maquillage, coiffure, tenue... Parfaite.

Angie s'observa, assise devant une glace, dans la grande loge où s'agitaient les danseuses, surexcitées. Rachel s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, croisant le regard verdoyant de la jeune femme.

**« - Prête ? Tu vas faire un carnage, j'en suis certaine.**

**- Je suis plus à l'aise sur de la glace que sur un podium, répondit Angie, dans un sourire forcé.**

**- Peut être, mais tu es douée tout de même, tu nous l'as démontré aujourd'hui. »**

Fauve entra soudain dans la pièce, d'un pas assuré.

**« - Allez les filles, en piste ! »**

Angie déglutit. C'était bientôt son tour d'entrer sur le podium. Elle danserait devant les regards avides de jolies formes d'hommes en rut, elle se mettrait à nue devant eux, devant tous, elle danserait non pas par envie, mais par obligation. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, ou la rue, le froid, la faim, et la solitude. Elle était nerveuse. Elle se dandinait sur ses talons, ne savait où poser son regard. Elle sentait un monstre dans son ventre lui tordre les entrailles avec joie. C'était bientôt son tour d'entrer sur le podium. C'était bientôt à elle, de se montrer à ces hommes. De montrer quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Adèle sortit de scène, rentrant dans les coulisses. Elle offrit un sourire à Angie et tenta de la rassurer, bien que l'adolescente ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, car on parlait fort dans un micro, annonçant son entrée. Son entrée. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Non, elle n'en avait pas envie. Non. Elle glissa son regard sur son corps. Trop léger. Trop jeune. Trop incertaine. Pas assez mature. Ou trop. Elle ne savait pas. Panique. Gosh, panique ! Elle referma un peu plus ses doigts sur les immenses éventails de plumes blanches qui devaient lui servir pendant son show. Elle devait être restée stoïque pendant quelques secondes (de trop surement, encore), car Adèle finit par la pousser sur le podium. Non ! Et pourtant, la lumière était bien là, braquée sur elle, et son air ahurie, mais tellement craquant. Elle faillit tomber à cause de ses talons, mais se rattrapa de justesse, ne voulant pas finir malencontreusement dans les bras d'un inconnu. Les hommes acclamaient, et riaient, se moquaient. Elle faisait tâche ici. Angie jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Adèle lui souriait et lui faisait signe de se lancer. Les autres danseuses s'étaient arrêtées, l'encourageant. L'adolescente sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses joues lui brûler. Quelle honte. Dans quoi l'avait-on encore poussé ? Enfin, éjecté plutôt... Elle regarda ses pieds, le sol du podium, et la lumière qui y gigotait, verte puis bleue, puis rouge, ainsi de suite. Ils voulaient qu'elle danse ? Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils se moquaient d'elle ? Elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était une battante et plus une gamine. Ils voulaient voir son corps ? Elle allait leur en mettre plein les yeux. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour effacer ce passage honteux de sa vie, autant le faire bien, voire même plus que bien. Angie leva un de ses éventails et le fit gracieusement danser devant elle, prenant une pose lascive. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et son regard changea subitement. Ça y est, elle était une autre maintenant. Elle ne s'appelait plus Angie. Elle n'était plus rien. Juste une poupée qui dansait, et qui danserait chaque soir. Comme on le lui demandait. Pour survivre. Parce qu'elle avait encore espoir qu'un jour, la roue se mettrait à tourner et qu'elle aurait sa chance. Et elle dansa, jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Jusqu'à épuisement.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Claude était venue la chercher. Il était au moins deux heures passées. Angie était fatiguée, vidée de toute énergie. Elle avait mal à la tête et mal aux pieds. Il gara la voiture vers l'arrière de la maison. La blonde ne prit pas la peine de l'attendre et se dirigea vers la porte. La grosse ronflait sur le canapé du salon devant la télévision. Angie grimpa les escaliers et s'affala sur le matelas en mousse, en ayant pris soin de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Il faisait froid ici. Son lit était bien trop fin. Elle pressentait que le réveil serait difficile, mal de dos obligé. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en retirant ses bottes, et se massa les pieds. Comment pouvait-on porter des trucs de ce genre tous les jours ? Soufflant un bon coup, Angie releva la tête, afin de regarder distraitement par la fenêtre. La rue était vide, la nuit était bien avancée. Elle sentait le sommeil arriver, et l'emporter doucement. En face, la maison des Bennett illuminait de milles feux, faisant briller par accoues les prunelles d'Angie. Il faisait surement chaud chez eux. Elle regrettait le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi la nuit précédente. Pourquoi elle ne tombait jamais sur les bonnes personnes ? Pourquoi les Brooks étaient-ils comme cela ? Elle soupira, encore, se frottant les yeux, chassant quelques larmes. La fatigue la rendait faible, elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors elle afficha un sourire, faux, mais un sourire tout de même. Elle ne savait pas de quoi la journée du lendemain serait faite. Peut être allait-elle croiser Jamie. Elle rit en imaginant sa tête, quand il la verrait sapée de jupes courtes, de cuir et de fourrure. Non, ce n'était pas drôle finalement. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre le verre froid, perdant le semblant de sourire qui étirait ses lèvres rosées. Non, ce n'était pas drôle.

La neige se mit à tomber, d'abord doucement, puis en plus grande quantité, recouvrant le goudron d'un manteau blanc, ainsi que les toits des maisons. Angie observa se ravissant spectacle, avant de s'endormir contre la vitre froide. Elle tomba sur le matelas, dans son sommeil. Cette nuit là, elle rêva de la douce chaleur d'un foyer, d'un sourire innocent, de neige, de dentelle et de fourrure. Cette nuit là, elle rêva d'un bonheur inaccessible encore. Un bonheur dont elle ne se souvenait pas en avoir goutté de pareil dans sa vie. Elle ne se souvenait plus. Cela remontait à tellement loin.

Sous les lueurs de la lune, le flocon d'argent brillait joliment sur sa peau blanche, bercé par la respiration calme et régulière de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Vos avis pour ce premier chapitre :3 ? Le deuxième pointera le bout de son nez quand j'aurai plus de temps pour l'écrire (pendant les vacances je pense). Review s'vous plait :D !_


	2. Le garçon qui ne cessait de croire

_Le garçon qui ne cessait de croire._

Angie descendait les escaliers de la maison des Brooks en baillant avec bruit, tout en s'étirant. Ses pieds nus frottaient contre le plancher de bois grinçant et frais. Son ventre criait famine. La jeune femme entra dans le petit salon, où une odeur de cigarette lui attaqua le nez, et porta son regard au dehors, par la fenêtre. La neige recouvrait tout, partout, beaucoup. Elle sourit.

**« - Ne reste pas plantée là. »**

La blonde se retourna, croisant les yeux perçants de la dame à la chevelure orange et crépue, la toisant, la défiant. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes, refusant toutes les deux de baisser le regard. La rousse reprit la parole, sifflant.

**« - On n'a pas besoin de toi la journée. »**

Ces mots voulaient tout dire. Dégage. Casse-toi. Elle était libre. Angie ne perdit pas de temps, elle contourna son hôte et grimpa les escaliers. Dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son sac et attrapa les patins à glace, avant d'enfiler des escarpins rouges, contrastant avec son collant noir, mais s'alliant parfaitement avec le reste de ses habits du jour. Une chaude écharpe au cou, une veste en cuir sur le dos, elle dévala quatre à quatre les marches et se jeta sur la porte, sortant enfin de cette prison. Libération. L'air froid lui piqua la peau et la revigora. Un large sourire éclaira son visage de poupée, et elle rit, tournant sur elle-même. Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de temps pour elle. Une éternité.

Fière, et se sentant aussi libre que l'air, Angie marchait d'un pas vif et certain sur les trottoirs. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise sur ses talons, mais la pointe de ses pieds la faisait tout de même souffrir. Après tout, elle avait dansé toute la nuit. Resserrant sa veste autour d'elle, elle dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux qui la gênait, et observa la vie grouiller autour d'elle. Les commerçants s'activaient, ainsi que les saleuses qui gardaient les routes dégagées, pour le reste de la journée. De bonne humeur, l'adolescente fit le tour de son quartier. Elle fut agréablement surprise en découvrant une mare gelée, juste derrière la maison des Bennett. Parfait. Angie s'approcha comme elle put et posa un pied sur la surface glacée. Aucun craquement. Elle s'y appuya. Rien. La blonde fronça les sourcils, puis se lança, sautant sur la mare. Elle glissa et tomba sur les fesses, à cause de ses chaussures qui ne lui donnaient pas tellement d'équilibre, mais elle fut contente de constater que le grand bassin d'eau ne l'avait pas avalé.

Angie quitta ses escarpins et enfila ses patins. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait... Elle se releva et rétablit son équilibre, souriant béatement. Elle se tourna, et glissa un peu vers l'avant, retrouvant doucement les quelques sensations qui la faisaient vibrer, au plus profond d'elle même. Elle fit le tour de la mare, à une allure assez lente, ne faisant pas trop de mouvement pour le moment. Elle tenta une accélération. Les patins crissaient sur la glace, traçant deux fins couloirs sur leur passage. Angie fit un cercle serré, puis repartit, toujours plus vite. Le plan d'eau était assez grand pour qu'elle pique de bonnes accélérations et elle ne se faisait pas prier pour. Il manquait quelque chose pourtant. Elle ne se sentait pas décoller comme elle l'aurait espéré. La jeune femme s'accroupit et se laissa glisser jusqu'au bord de la mare. Elle fixa la neige, pensive.

**« - Angie ! »**

La blonde leva le bout de son nez, son regard verdoyant se posant sur une silhouette familière. Jamie. Il était accompagné de ce qui devait être sa bande d'amis. Elle sourit et se mit debout, posant une main sur ses hanches. Le petit brun accourut jusqu'à elle et la présenta avec joie à tous ses amis. Angie fit connaissance avec la petite troupe, souriante, les yeux brillant d'une tendresse maternelle pour tous ces visages allumés de l'innocence de l'enfance.

**« - Tu sais patiner ? Tu nous montres ? »**

Jamie la regardait avec émerveillement, son regard noisette pétillant de mille feux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien à envier au ciel étoilé lors d'une nuit sans lune. Angie posa sa main sur la chevelure chocolatée du gamin, se penchant pour avoir son visage au même niveau que le sien, lui faisant ainsi un petit baiser d'esquimau.

**« - Bien sûr que je sais patiner ! Quelle question ! Mais tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin, pour me transformer en reine des patinoires ?**

**- Je ne sais pas euh … d'un partenaire ? »**

L'adolescente lâcha un rire cristallin devant la réponse de Jamie. Elle, patiner avec quelqu'un ? Non, ou alors seulement si il ou elle était capable de ne jamais entraver ses mouvements, et de ne faire qu'un avec elle, comme elle arrivait à se fondre avec la patinoire sur laquelle elle se tenait. Angie croisa les bras et se redressa, tout sourire.

**« - De musique, Jamie ! »**

Elle découvrit avec amusement que les dents du garçon était parfaitement blanche, tellement il lui souriait. Il se tourna vers ses amis et déclara qu'il fallait trouver un poste radio, ou bien un lecteur CD portable. La jeune femme le regarda avec douceur courir dans la neige avec les autres, en direction de sa maison. Elle rit. Elle fit volte-face. Et un cri de surprise s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quelque peu rosées.

C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais glisser sur la mare. La glace était vierge de toute trace. Alors qu'elle observait avec étonnement ce phénomène anormal, les enfants revinrent avec un peu de musique. Elle entendit Jamie l'appeler. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Mais il s'arrêta, la bouche grande ouverte. Tout d'abord elle pensa qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle regarda donc par dessus son épaule, mais il n'y avait rien. Et quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur Jamie, ce n'était plus un « o » qu'il faisait avec sa bouche, mais une énorme banane.

**« - Jack ! »**

Jack ? Elle se retourna. Rien. Elle sentit des bras lui entourer une cuisse, et baissa les yeux. Jamie posait les pieds sur la mare glacée. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le tenir contre elle afin qu'il ne glisse pas. Il regardait l'autre rive du plan d'eau. Mais il n'y avait rien là bas. Angie ne comprenait pas trop. Avait-il un ami imaginaire ? Mais contre toute attente de la part de la jeune blonde, une boule de neige traversa toute l'étendue de glace pour venir exploser contre le visage d'un gosse qui tomba dans la poudreuse en riant. Jamie repartit sur la terre ferme, et ils commencèrent tous une bataille de boules de neige. Angie ne savait quoi penser, elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se dérouler. La glace sans trace ? Jack ? La boule de neige lancée par un ami imaginaire de Jamie ? Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et finit par mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

S'approchant du poste radio, l'adolescente chercha une fréquence sans trop d'interférences, monta le son, puis se laissa glisser le long de la berge, passant devant les enfants, leur lançant un regard taquin. L'animateur annonçait les prochaines chansons diffusées dans la radio, tandis qu'Angie échauffait de nouveau son corps, et surtout, faisait le vide dans son esprit. Elle glissa vers le centre de la mare et s'immobilisa, belle statue d'os, de chair, de cuir et de grésille, des yeux qui pétillent, un cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine, et ses cheveux qui dansent légèrement sur ses épaules, comme le vent soufflait juste au dessus de sa tête en une seule et unique brise. Les premières notes sifflotaient à ses oreilles. Du rock, que demander de plus ? Elle leva les bras vers le ciel et partit dans un ballet rythmé, fluide, mais aussi cassant et d'un nouveau style. Angie n'aimait pas le classique. Elle aimait innover, inventer de nouveaux gestes, marcher sur la glace avec ses patins, s'arrêter, repartir, glisser, toujours plus vite, sauter, virevolter, retomber, s'accroupir, prendre sa tête entre ses bras, poser une main sur la surface froide et se laisser porter par son élan, avant de faire volte-face, pour s'élancer encore. Toujours plus fort. Encore. Et plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait. C'était seulement elle, elle et la glace. Elle et ses patins. Elle et le froid. Elle, et sa liberté. La liberté. Elle se sentait libre, oui. Aucune entrave, aucune chaîne, aucune limite si ce n'est l'espace que lui offrait la mare. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle brillait de joie et d'énergie, elle brillait par son sourire, elle brillait parce qu'elle était heureuse tout simplement. Sur la glace, son corps devenait un exutoire. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ressortait, encore et encore, comme un flot d'émotions trop longtemps retenu, qui faisait d'elle ici et maintenant, celle que tout le monde enviait, celle que tout le monde admirait. Sur la glace, sur ses patins, c'était ses moments de gloire, ses instants de fierté, éphémères. C'était ici et maintenant. C'était elle, et rien d'autre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La surface de la mare était plate et uniforme. Elle regarda ses patins, surprise, et découvrit avec stupeur qu'ils ne laissaient aucune trace sur son passage. Elle se retourna, et se retourna, encore, une nouvelle fois, regarda derrière elle, devant elle, fit volte-face, accéléra. C'était comme si elle fuyait, et que quelque chose passait juste après elle, comme pour s'assurer que la glace ne se briserait pas, sous les coups de ses patins qui l'entaillaient et creusaient des fines courbes juste dessus, comme pour éviter qu'elle soit gêner dans sa course majestueuse, par ses propres marques.

Sa bulle éclata, Angie porta son regard sur Jamie et les autres. Ils riaient, émerveillés, acclamaient, Angie … Et Jack Frost. La blonde fronça les sourcils, et ralentit. Les enfants perdirent leur sourire et lui demandèrent, non, lui ordonnèrent de continuer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander le pourquoi du comment. Elle se sentit pousser. Par quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle sentait la peur lui tordre les tripes tout d'un coup. Elle donna un coup sur la glace, et prit de la vitesse, s'éloignant de ce contact étrange avec l'Invisible. Elle glissait à reculons, comme si elle tentait de voir ce quoi, cette chose, qui venait de la pousser vers l'avant. Dans ses yeux verts, on ne pouvait lire que de l'incompréhension, et une once de peur. Elle fit de nouveau face à l'horizon et poussa un peu plus fort sur ses jambes. Elle devait rêver. Elle devait être trop fatiguée. Et pourtant... Elle s'arrêta et posa ses fesses sur le sol, enlevant précipitamment ses patins. Jamie la rejoignit ainsi que les autres enfants.

**« - Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je rentre, Jamie, je crois qu'il faut que je dorme.**

**- Mais pourquoi ? C'est génial ce que vous faites ! »**

La blonde secoua légèrement sa tête. Elle avait surement mal entendu.

**« - Je suis désolée, Jamie. On se voit demain, peut être. Bye. »**

Prenant ses escarpins à la main, Angie courut jusqu'à la route, le froid lui piquant les pieds. Elle hésita à se retourner, pour voir une dernière fois la mare glacée, et la troupe de joyeux petits lurons, mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'autre. Alors, elle se remit à courir, et ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée de la maison des Brooks. Là, contre le bois frais et dépeint, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade, et une boule lui nouer la gorge. Elle se sentait mal. Elle peinait à respirer. Angie se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma, pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Les jours passaient, les soirées au Chat Noir aussi. Angie ne prenait aucun plaisir à dévoiler son corps de cette manière, et chaque nuit, elle rentrait exténuée. Les matins, elle passait son temps à dormir et si elle le pouvait, elle restait dans son lit improvisé pour faire une bonne sieste. Mais le sommeil lui manquait. Il lui filait entre les doigts et parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bras de Morphée, afin d'obtenir un repos pourtant bien mérité lui semblait-il. Elle sortait alors, trainant dans les rues de Burgess. Seule. Jamie passait du temps avec sa famille pour le moment, il rentrait bientôt, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, quelques jours auparavant. Les adolescents qu'elle croisait ne l'inspiraient guère et la plupart du temps, elle ne faisait pas très bonne impression au vue de son style vestimentaire un peu léger, léger. Elle avait hâte que le gamin rentre de son voyage.

Et enfin, il revint. Angie passait beaucoup de temps avec lui et sa bande d'amis, elle leur apprenait quelques tours et un peu de la vie, et eux la surprenaient toujours par leur innocence. Petit à petit, elle se fit une place dans la maison des Bennett. Elle cuisinait avec Mrs. Bennett, s'occupait de Sophie quand ses parents ne le pouvaient pas... James Bennett l'emmena faire les boutiques une fois dans un grand centre commercial. « Prends tout ce qui te plait ! » lui avait-il dit. Elle avait sauté de joie, et fait trois fois le tour de la maison en criant et en dansant à n'en plus pouvoir. Bien sûr, elle avait limité ses achats, mais elle se souvint de ce jour comme un des meilleurs de sa vie. Bref, elle avait ses petits bonheurs du jour, ceux qui la faisaient tenir debout encore à ce jour. Mais elle sentait que bientôt, même ça ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Tout était devenu trop supportable, ce n'était pas normal. Le Malheur l'avait peut être laissée tranquille, enfin ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Elle paraissait plus forte, plus équilibrée, mais elle se trompait. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, tout au fond d'elle même. C'était comme gravé sur chaque visage qu'elle croisait : souviens-toi, le Malheur n'arrive jamais dans le vacarme, mais dans le bruit feutré du sautillement de la Colombe. Et pourtant... Elle ne voulait pas y croire, et elle fermait les yeux.

* * *

Angie faisait du lèche vitrine devant une pâtisserie, fondant devant des macarons aux couleurs pastelles, et des éclairs made in France, qui semblaient tellement appétissants. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dégusté un petit gâteau au chocolat, avec un cœur coulant, ou bien un chou à la crème nappé de sucre glace, ou alors rien qu'une petite pâte de fruit, quand une voix d'enfant l'interpella. Elle fit volte-face, cherchant le gamin des yeux. Il s'arrêta devant elle et lui parla si vite qu'elle ne comprit rien du tout. Cependant rien qu'à voir son visage, elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormale. Il lui dit de la suivre, elle le fit. Après une petite course dans Burgess, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une ruelle pas très bien propre. Au fond, Jamie et quelques uns de ses amis faisaient face à trois jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient pas l'air bien agréables à côtoyer. Angie fronça les sourcils en voyant le petit brun hurler après un des adolescents qui lui riait au nez. Elle s'approcha, ses talons claquant contre les pavés, la tête haute. Elle se préparait mentalement à prendre un air super méga énervé, et une voix froide et cinglante, puisque c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était... Bref. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'arrêta près du groupe et posa son regard sur Jamie, avant de le glisser sur les grands garçons.

**« - Un problème peut être ?**

**- Nop, mademoiselle**, lui répondit un blondinet, désinvolte. »

Le regard d'Angie se fit des plus glaciales. Elle se tourna vers Jamie. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**« - Ils m'ont volé mon sac et ne veulent pas me le rendre !**

**- Donner c'est donner, petit. Reprendre c'est voler !**

**- Je ne vous l'ai pas donné ! Vous me l'avez pris ! »**

Les trois adolescents explosèrent de rire devant la mine désespéré de l'enfant. Il les regarda, ne sachant plus que dire, prêt à craquer à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il tourna son visage vers Angie. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, puis reporta son attention sur les garçons, qui jouaient avec leur butin. D'un coup sec, elle leur donna trois claques, et en profita pour récupérer le sac, puisqu'ils semblaient sous le choc.

**« - Assez joué. »**

Le blond, qui semblait être le leader des trois jeunes s'avança d'un pas vers elle, affichant un sourire mi-charmeur sur son visage. Il était pas mal, il fallait l'avouer. Mais Angie n'aimait pas l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il était dangereux. Elle le toisa, relevant son tendre visage, se tenant fièrement sur ses talons, comme si elle espérait pouvoir devenir plus grande que son adversaire. Mais c'était peine perdue, il faisait une demi-tête de plus qu'elle, malgré ses chaussures défiant la loi de la gravité.

**« - Non, on vient tout juste de commencer ma jolie. »**

Elle tendit le sac à Jamie et se détourna des adolescents, en se mettant à marcher vers le bout de la ruelle. Les enfants la suivirent, lançant des regards inquiets aux trois hommes qui fulminaient quelque peu. Le blond attrapa le bras d'une gamine qui poussa un cri de stupeur. Angie se retourna, agressive, prête à se battre s'il le fallait.

**« - Lâches la !**

**- Viens la chercher, ma belle, si tu tiens tant que ça à elle.**

**- Lâches la, tout de suite.**

**- Rooh, comme c'est mignon... »**

La jeune femme sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de ses veines, et un long frisson de mécontentement parcouru son échine. Elle retira ses escarpins rouges – maintenant fétiches – et s'approcha dangereusement des trois garçons, les menaçant avec la pointe d'un des talons.

**« - Lâches la ou j'explose ta petite gueule de fouine.**

**- T'énerves pas, voyons. On ne fait que s'amuser. »**

Comme elle s'approchait toujours d'un pas plutôt vif, les deux autres ado hésitaient à rester près de leur chef. Mais tout compte fait, ils étaient trois, et elle n'était qu'une fragile poupée. Une fille. Une brindille.

**« - Lâches la je t'ai dit !**

**- Détends toi. Je ne lui fais pas mal regarde.**

**- Lâches la, bordel !**

**- Tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche ? C'est dommage pour un si beau visage, toute cette colère. »**

Elle le foudroya d'un seul regard. Mais il ne flancha pas. Ses deux larbins sourirent en sortant des canifs. Angie s'arrêta, fixant les armes, son instinct lui ordonnant de ne pas faire un pas de plus. La gamine gémit de peur, et se mit à pleurer. Jamie appela Angie. Lui aussi, avait très peur.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Bryan ? On la chope ?**

**- Non, pas encore. Elle est distrayante. Et différente**, répondit le blond tout en ne cessant de toiser Angie. »

Elle remarqua qu'en plus de la narguer, il n'arrêtait pas de glisser ses yeux sur son corps. Elle frémit. Cela lui rappelait le Chat Noir. Elle réfléchissait à vive allure. Elle ne faisait pas le poids contre trois bonhommes comme eux, ce n'était donc pas la peine de leur sauter dessus en criant « Bonzaï ! ». Elle ne pouvait pas fuir et abandonner la pauvre fillette. Mais elle avait terriblement envie de leur faire ravaler leur prétention, et surtout, elle avait besoin de venger Jamie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On ne touchait pas à son Jamie ! Angie chercha autour d'elle quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, lui donner une idée. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Là haut, il y avait un fil tendu au dessus d'eux, entre les deux immeubles qui bordaient la ruelle. Un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se redressa, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, laissant une mèche de ses cheveux teints tomber devant ses yeux verts. Ce qu'elle allait faire était peut être fou, mais elle ne voyait aucune autre solution. De plus, si elle réussissait, elle était sûre de leur fermer le clapet.

**« - J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.**

**- Je t'écoute, Angie. »**

Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les prunelles brillantes de Bryan. Il avait plutôt insisté sur son prénom, à croire qu'il lui plaisait bien. Bref. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. L'adrénaline et la colère lui faisaient perdre la tête.

**« - Tu vois le fil là haut ?**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Je te paries que j'arrive à traverser d'un toit à l'autre.**

**- Tu déconnes ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. »**

Il fallait qu'elle se montre persuasive. Elle ne devait pas flancher une seule seconde. Elle gardait son regard rivé à celui du blond, guettant la moindre de ses émotions.

**« - Si j'y parviens, tu laisses les gamins tranquilles, ok ?**

**- Mmh … »**

Elle serra les dents. Bryan acquiesça, mais un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

**« - Très bien. »**

L'enjeu était de taille pour elle. Si elle tombait, s'en était finie de sa vie médiocre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tomber. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Pour Jamie. Pour tous les autres. Et pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, elle était allée trop loin.

* * *

Le vent soufflait et faisait voler la chevelure blonde d'Angie. Elle se tenait face au fil de fer qui pendait entre les deux immeubles, le regard fixé sur ce qui allait causer sa perte, surement (vous vous doutez bien que non, mais chut !). Elle fit un pas en avant, et regarda vers le bas. Jamie et les autres enfants guettaient, très inquiets. La gamine pleurait, et les gosses la priaient de redescendre. Mais si elle redescendait, c'était la fin pour elle et pour eux. Elle serait blessée dans son orgueil, une des seules choses qui lui restaient, et les enfants risquaient de croiser à nouveau ces trois idiots, et surement pas pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Bryan souriait, tout en bas. Il se moquait. Il pensait surement qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle pensait la même chose. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle posa le pied sur le fil. Et si c'était la fin aujourd'hui ? Peut être que c'était le mieux pour elle. Elle fit un pas en avant, cherchant maintenant son équilibre sur le câble, fermant les yeux. Elle repensait à sa vie, pas très glorieuse. De quoi pouvait-elle se vanter ? Elle se stabilisa, et avança d'un pas vers l'avant, tâtonnant. Tâtonner... En y repensant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux dans la vie. Un pas vers l'avenir, trois pas vers le néant. Et toujours à espérer une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure. Mais encore une fois, tout cela n'était qu'illusion. Elle était destinée à souffrir, à en baver pour le restant de ses jours. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fini ses études, elle n'avait plus de parents, elle habitait maintenant, encore, chez des personnes horribles, aujourd'hui, encore, on l'utilisait et la vendait comme une bête de somme, elle avait vu brûler sa maison, son chez elle, ses peluches, ses parents, son cheval, son chien, sa chambre, tout, tout avait brûlé. Tout était parti en fumée. Et elle, que faisait-elle encore là ? Peut être qu'elle brûlait, elle aussi, petit à petit, doucement. Douloureusement. Et chaque jour, c'était de l'huile que l'on jetait sur le feu, et les flammes qui la dévoraient plus ardemment. Et après ça, elle s'était laissée trimballer, de famille en famille. D'abord, chez des amis de ses parents, elle n'était qu'une gamine à l'époque. Puis, quand ils ne purent la garder pour cause de déménagement, elle partit vers de la famille. Quelle famille ? Ils la détestaient. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser la question. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle eut quelques temps heureux, seule. Elle apprit à patiner, d'elle même, à force de revoir en boucle quelques galas trouvés sur des cassettes. Elle apprit que la musique pouvait être un refuge, et que la nuit pouvait devenir sa pire ennemie. C'en était fini des rêves bleus et roses, elle ne voyait plus que du feu, des sourires horribles, des regards de dégoûts tournés vers elle, elle n'entendait plus que les hennissements fous de son partenaire de toujours fuyant le feu qui carbonisait sa chair et ses crins blancs, les cris de ses parents agonisants, les poutres craquantes, et les voix qui lui disaient et répétaient « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? », « Tout est de ta faute encore ! », « Ne traine pas dans nos pattes, _bâtarde_ ! », « Tu aurais mieux fait de brûler avec tes vieux. », « Bouuh, Angie est une... », « Viens par là, ma petite poupée, on va jouer un peu, tu veux ? », non bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas... « Tu es aussi stupide que ta mère ! », « Tu n'es qu'un fardeau. ». Stop. Angie en a marre. Tout cela l'avait forgée, endurcie. Comment était-elle parvenue jusqu'ici ? Elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même. L'instinct de survie, surement. L'envie de vivre ? Non, elle n'en avait plus.

Angie ouvrit soudainement les yeux, quand elle sentit son pied glisser du câble. Jamie hurla. Mais bizarrement, elle ne tomba pas. Quelque chose soutenait ses hanches, elle sentait un contact froid, lui entourer le ventre. Elle ne tombait pas. La jeune femme se rétablit, relevant vivement la tête, les pupilles dilatées de cette peur soudaine. Il y avait quelque chose derrière elle. Quelque chose. Ou... Quelqu'un. Elle toucha son ventre. Elle ne sentit que sa peau contre la sienne, et rien d'autre. Pourtant, c'était frais. Elle frémit, sentant un long frisson parcourir son échine, lui faisant bouger un peu les épaules. Elle reprit son calme. Non, ce n'était rien. Juste, elle. Seulement son corps qui s'équilibrait de lui-même. Encore un coup de son instinct sur-développé. Elle serra les dents, et porta ses yeux verts devant elle, fixant l'autre côté. Elle hésita, puis finit par faire un pas vers l'avant. Elle n'avait plus cette sensation de devoir rester droite, pour ne pas glisser. Elle se sentait... Confiante. Alors, elle continua, marchant comme si elle s'avançait dans une rue. Un sourire émerveillé étira ses lèvres. Était-elle devenue magicienne ? Peut être qu'elle s'était découverte des superpouvoirs ? Angie donna un coup de hanches vers la droite, brusquement. Le contact froid disparut, elle se sentait défaillir. On venait de la lâcher. Puis, tout revint, et elle se reposait sur quelque chose d'invisible, qui la tenait en équilibre sur un fil suspendu dans les airs. C'était effrayant, mais aussi très excitant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres en bas. Les gosses se taisaient, mais souriaient tous, et se retenaient de crier de joie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-ce elle qui leur faisait cet effet là ? Bryan et les deux autres adolescents la fixaient, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage d'Angie et elle se plut à regarder par dessus son épaule. Elle ne vit que le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, et le morceau de câble qu'elle avait parcouru. Glacé. Elle perdit son sourire, se détourna de cette image et avança rapidement vers un lieu beaucoup plus sûr qui ne risquait pas de la mettre en danger : l'autre bâtiment. Elle posa le pied sur le béton et se tourna vers le petit groupe qui l'observait en bas. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait, gardant pour elle-même l'étonnement qu'elle ressentait, et les rejoignit en vitesse.

**« - Merci, c'était très sympa de jouer un peu avec toi, Bryan. Vous venez les enfants ? »**

Elle prit Jamie par les épaules et se mit à marcher en direction du bout de la rue, toute fière.

**« - Attends ! »**

Elle s'arrêta. C'était Bryan. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle voulait partir rapidement, s'en aller pour réfléchir, se poser, se vider la tête. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient en elle.

**« - Deviens ma petite amie.**

**- Pardon ? »**

Angie fit volte-face, posant ses yeux émeraudes, agrandis par la surprise, sur la silhouette musclée du blond.

**« - Sortons ensemble. »**

Elle cligna des yeux, sous le choc de la demande, puis se reprit, cherchant une excuse.

**« - Euuh... Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, désolée. »**

L'adolescente se retourna et reprit sa marche, rapidement. Mais Bryan insista.

**« - Ah ouais ? Avec qui ? »**

Elle s'arrêta, une nouvelle fois, fixant d'abord le bar juste en face, puis glissant son visage sur Jamie. Elle sortit le premier nom qui apparut dans son esprit, en croisant le regard brillant de l'enfant.

**« - Jack Frost. »**

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction, ni une réplique de Bryan et rattrapa les autres gamins avec Jamie, courant pour les rejoindre sur le goudron. Elle enfila ses escarpins, et se mit à papoter avec les gosses, parlant avec joie de son numéro d'équilibre. Elle riait. Et Jamie ne cessait de l'observer.

* * *

Angie se pouponnait devant son miroir, au Chat Noir. Les filles faisaient de même, en papotant, et en riant. La blonde ne pouvait qu'être de bonne humeur parmi elles, même si ce qu'elle faisait ici ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et qu'elle se sentait terriblement mal quand elle sortait du club. Leur joie était contagieuse. Elles parlaient du réveillon de Noël. C'était le lendemain soir. Angie soupira. Noël... Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu l'occasion de le fêter ? Trois, quatre ans peut être. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle irait passer le réveillon chez les Bennett ! Si les Brooks le voulaient bien, évidement. Fauve mit fin à leurs conversations, il était temps d'animer la salle.

* * *

La jeune femme attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans la fraîcheur d'une nuit déjà bien avancée. Claude n'était toujours pas arrivé, et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'était jamais en retard, habituellement. Pour se réchauffer et patienter, elle marchait dans ses traces de pas sur la neige et se frictionnait, en chantonnant.

Une poubelle que l'on balance contre un mur, des bouteilles de verre que l'on brise par terre. Angie s'arrête, et observe la rue mal éclairée, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose au travers l'obscurité. De l'autre côté, il y a une cannette qui roule sur le sol, se retrouvant dans la rue principale. Les yeux verts la suivent, puis glissent sur la ruelle d'où elle provient. Il y a quelqu'un là bas. On rigole, des voix rauques. Des hommes. La blonde hésite. Elle se sent captivée, comme un objet est irrémédiablement attiré vers la terre quand il tombe. Quand il tombe. N'est-elle pas tombée au plus bas déjà ? Elle sait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'approcher. Une ruelle sombre, des hommes... Une fille. Et pourtant, elle se met à marcher, doucement, traverse la route et rejoint le trottoir d'en face. Elle entend des « chuut », des rires encore. Des rires qui lui font froid dans le dos. Elle sent la peur lui broyer les tripes et une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle sent le froid lui mordre la peau, comme pour lui ordonner de reculer. De repartir. De retourner de l'autre côté. Mais la curiosité l'emporte. Angie s'avance encore, et s'approche de la pénombre à pas de loup. Une voix, enfin. Elle la reconnaît. Bryan. Que fait-il ici ? Il sort, une clope au bec, et pose son regard brillant sur l'adolescente.

**« - Salut. »**

Il lui sourit, elle reste impassible, immobile. Alors, il devient mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt, il paraît mal à l'aise.

**« - Tu... Nous rejoins ? Je crois qu'il nous reste un morceau de pizza et de la bière. »**

Elle a faim. Terriblement faim. Le mot « pizza » résonne en elle avec une telle intensité qu'elle aurait pu se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer. Elle ne mange pas beaucoup, chez les Brooks. Et elle se défoule beaucoup, la journée. Tentée, séduite, charmée, elle s'abandonne, et se laisse emporter par la proposition du jeune homme. Elle acquiesce, enfin. Il pose sa main sur son épaule et l'emmène dans le noir. Là bas, dans les ténèbres, ils sont trois, et sourissent comme des prédateurs en la voyant venir. Angie relève la tête et s'arrête, en un mouvement de recul. Mais il est trop tard. La curiosité et la faim l'ont perdu. Et pourtant, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du faire demi-tour beaucoup plus tôt. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Il est toujours trop tard.

Bryan la coince contre sa poitrine et l'emprisonne entre ses bras, la soulevant du sol. Elle se débat, donne des coups de pied dans le vide et cherche à se libérer. Elle griffe, et il la jette en avant. Le goudron râpe sa peau douce et blanche. Elle se lève précipitamment, mais un autre lui attrape un bras et la colle contre un mur. Elle crie. Il la frappe. Ils la frappent. Elle frappe elle aussi. Mais elle ne fait pas mal. Elle chatouille. Elle devient faible, la peur réduisant à néant ses efforts pour taper plus fort. De la force ? Elle n'en a plus, non. Elle est terrifiée. Elle essaye de hurler. Sa voix est étouffée par une main contre sa bouche. Une main qui pue l'alcool et le tabac. Elle sent des larmes de rage et d'angoisse lui brûler les yeux. Elle a peur, elle a si peur. Elle sait ce qui l'attend. On lui retire sa veste et déchire son collant. Elle en profite pour mordre et libère son visage de l'emprise d'un de ses agresseurs. Angie est une battante, mais elle sait que c'est la fin pour elle. Elle a perdu cette bataille. Elle ne peut se débrouiller seule cette fois-ci. Elle crie, à l'aide, au secours. Elle hurle à la lune son désespoir. Mais personne ne vient. Personne n'entend. Ou tout le monde fait semblant d'être sourd. Alors, elle abandonne. C'est fini, elle le sent. La lueur d'espoir s'éteint dans ses prunelles verdoyantes. C'est fini, tout est fini. On va lui dérober tout ce qui lui reste. Sa dignité, sa fierté. Elle pleure. Elle craque. Elle se perd. Elle baisse les bras. Elle n'en peut plus. Et puis soudain, on la lâche. Elle tombe sur le sol, glissant contre le mur, le regard fixé sur le bâtiment face à elle. Elle respire à peine. Elle a si peur. On crie, on râle. On peste, on se débat. Elle entend des bruits de course précipités. Elle tourne la tête et voit ses ravisseurs détaler, de la neige plein la tête et plein les habits, glissant sur de la glace. La neige qui scintille dans la nuit. De la neige, oui. Un flocon s'écrase sur le bout du nez de la blonde. Elle sursaute. Elle sanglote. Puis, très vite, se lève, et part en courant. Dans la rue, il n'y a pas la voiture de Claude. Il ne viendra pas la chercher ce soir. De toute manière, elle n'a pas envie de rentrer. Elle court, simplement. Aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Au delà de ses limites. Elle court. Non, elle fuit. Et instinctivement, elle se dirige vers la maison des Bennett. En face, il y a de la lumière chez les Brooks. Elle ne veut pas y aller. Elle veut être en sécurité. Elle veut être tranquille, être rassurée. Elle veut être protégée. Elle toque. Rien. Elle toque encore, plus fort. On ouvre. C'est James.

**« - Angie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure aussi tardive ? »**

Elle lève son visage frêle vers lui, les yeux brillant de larmes, et il sait qu'elle ne donnera pas de réponse.

**« - Tu veux entrer ? »**

Elle hoche la tête. Il la tire contre lui. Elle le repousse, brutalement. Il ne comprend pas, mais la laisse passer, soucieux, observant l'état dans lequel elle est. Il la suit, elle monte les escaliers, et se dirige vers la chambre de Jamie. Il ne l'arrête pas. Il la regarde refermer la porte derrière elle, puis retourne auprès de son épouse. Le matin surement, elle parlera, et s'expliquera.

* * *

Angie restait immobile devant le sourire paisible de Jamie, qui dormait profondément. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans son lit, sous la couette, et de dormir elle aussi, avec autant de sérénité. Mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla, posant sa tête sur le matelas, détaillant le visage du garçon. Abby releva la tête, et déposa une léchouille sur la joue de l'adolescente. Cette dernière sursauta et fit un écart. Ce n'était que le chien. Angie soupira et passa ses doigts sur la fourrure lisse de l'animal, qui se rendormit, quelques minutes plus tard. La blonde essaya de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Mais elle était encore trop tendue. Alors, elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, tout était calme. La neige tombait encore. Des fleurs de glace se mirent à parcourir la vitre. Angie les suivit, du bout des doigts, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle se mit à repenser aux différents événements des dernières semaines. La mare glacée, et son ballet avec un soit-disant fantôme, ou esprit de l'hiver, comme Jamie lui avait expliqué. Elle sourit, son regard se perdant dans les arabesques immaculées qu'arborait maintenant la fenêtre. Ensuite, le fil suspendu dans les airs, où elle avait bien cru qu'elle finirait brisée sur le sol. Mais non, quelque chose l'avait maintenu en équilibre. Quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Non, c'était impossible. Jack Frost n'existait pas.

**« - Angie ? »**

Elle sursauta, et se retourna, croisant le regard de Jamie. Elle lui sourit. Il l'observait avec les yeux de l'incompréhension. Elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit, près de lui.

**« - Je t'ai réveillé, trésor ? »**

Il lui rendit son sourire. Il aimait quand elle l'appelait comme cela. Il avait l'impression d'être son amoureux.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Angie ? Tu ne dors pas chez toi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas chez moi, là bas. Ce ne sera jamais chez moi. »**

Il fronça les sourcils et l'observa un moment.

**« - Mais alors... Où c'est chez toi ? »**

Angie baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait plus de chez elle, depuis que tout avait brûlé. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune garçon caresser sa joue, pour cueillir l'unique larme qui roulait sur la peau pâle de la blonde. Il ne dit rien. Elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Les minutes passèrent, dans le silence. Jamie avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et fixait son amie, inquiet. Le regard quelque peu embué, Angie prit enfin la parole.

**« - Jamie, tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne croyais plus au Lapin de Pâques, au Père Noël, à la Fée des Dents, au Marchant de Sable, et en Jack Frost ? »**

Il hocha la tête.

**« - Je n'ai pas su te répondre ce jour là. Mais maintenant, je sais. Tu as bien de la chance d'être un enfant, Jamie. Profites en autant que tu le peux. Ton innocence, ton insouciance, ta naïveté, gardes les près de toi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne crois pas en eux ? »**

Angie se tut. Elle leva les yeux et posa son regard dans celui du brun.

**« - Ma vie est trop dure, pour que je puisse croire aux contes de fée. »**

Jamie la fixa. Puis, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, serrant un peu plus fort sa petite main sur celle d'Angie.

**« - Racontes moi, s'il te plait. »**

Elle caressa les cheveux chocolats du gamin, et prit son inspiration, creusant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle lui conta son histoire. Elle lui avoua tout. Absolument tout. Du début, jusqu'au moment présent. Il écouta, sans un mot. Mais il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Et quand elle finit, il était déjà absent depuis un moment déjà. Parler dans le vide lui avait pourtant fait un bien fou. Angie soupira et son regard glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ouverte. Elle cligna des yeux, et frissonna. Doucement, elle se leva, et déplaça le petit garçon avec tendresse, essayant de ne pas troubler son sommeil. Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Passant sa tête au dehors, elle regarda la rue, à droite, à gauche, puis referma. Elle resta un instant le regard rivé sur la poignet. Elle releva son visage de poupée. Et ses yeux verts croisèrent deux lueurs bleues. Deux iris profondes et intenses. Elle y lut de la curiosité, de la solitude, de la joie, de la tristesse, de la colère, un mélange de tout et de rien, complexe, et captivant. Elle se laissa aller à la contemplation de cette paire d'yeux, oubliant l'endroit où elle se trouvait et se détachant de son corps, pour ne se sentir qu'âme libre et perdue. Surtout perdue. C'était d'ailleurs peut être pour cela, qu'elle avait ce genre d'hallucinations. Devenait-elle folle ? Angie ne réagit pas. Les arabesques de glace recouvrirent la vitre, une nouvelle fois, et bientôt, elle ne vit plus rien. La jeune femme fit volte-face et vint s'allonger près de Jamie. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée et fragilisée pour réfléchir. Elle s'endormit, aussitôt confortablement installée, sa respiration régulière faisant écho à celle de l'enfant.

Et dehors, la neige tombait sur Burgess.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a accroché ! Qu'en pensez-vous, d'ailleurs :3 ?_

_Le troisième chapitre s'intitulera : Celle qui rêvait d'une allumette et d'un bidon d'essence :D ! A dans une semaine, à peu près 3_


	3. Celle qui rêvait d'une allumette & ()

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Elle me motive à écrire ma fic. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle est déjà toute tracée dans ma tête (même, son squelette est rédigé sur papier !) et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à lier les différents "checkpoint" et à la taper. Si je suis longue, excusez moi, mais j'aime prendre mon temps, me relire, et changer des trucs au dernier moment ! En tout cas, je posterais le plus régulièrement possible.  
_

_Dey' : Ca me touche beaucoup ! Et désolée pour le temps d'attente... Mais dis toi que c'est pour encore plus savourer les prochains chapitres, haha.  
_

_FanfictionHG : Je voulais y aller en douceur, pour ne pas briser le personnage d'Angie en y l'amenant trop vite vers le monde l'Invisible ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi.  
_

_Cyana : Merci du compliment, je me demande toujours ce que les gens pensent de mon style d'écriture.  
_

_Lereniel : Mmh, je ne sais pas si je dois te répondre... Bon allez ! Dans La reine dans le palais des courants d'air, il n'y aura aucune apparition de Pitch. Mais je prévois une suite, et tu seras servie !  
_

_Poon's : J'essaye de limiter les fautes aux maximum ^^ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
_

_Mania : J'étais très heureuse de lire ta review ! Merci beaucoup !_

* * *

_Celle qui rêvait d'une allumette et d'un bidon d'essence._

Il est là. Elle le sent. Elle court, mais elle ne semble pas avancer. Elle fait du sur place. La peur lui torture les entrailles. Oh, oui, elle a si peur. Si peur de se perdre. Si peur de cette ombre là bas, qui s'approche, qui grandit. Oh mon dieu. Elle a si peur. Elle court, elle court. Elle trébuche, elle sursaute dans son sommeil. Il est là, il arrive. Il rit, et sa voix résonne dans sa tête, horriblement. Elle voit ses mains lui attraper les pieds et la tirer dans les ténèbres. Elle se sent partir. Non, non ! Elle crie. Il rit, encore. Elle pleure, elle hurle. Il s'abat sur elle. Noir.

**« - Angie ! »**

La blonde se lève d'un bond, et tombe du lit. Désorientée, elle fait un écart de plus et se plaque contre le mur. Le contact froid la fait sursauter, et crier, elle s'en écarte, et se réfugie dans un coin de la chambre, instinctivement repliée sur elle-même.

**« - Angie ? »**

Elle relève la tête. Jamie la regarde avec un air soucieux. Elle met du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains. Bordel, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar. Elle pleure, et le jeune garçon sort de son lit pour venir se coller contre la poitrine de l'adolescente, se faisant une place entre ses bras. Elle tremble. Il la serre contre lui, cherche à la consoler. Elle pleure, encore. Il pleure, alors.

* * *

**« - Gagné ! »**

Angie souriait fièrement face à un Jamie à la mine renfrognée. Depuis quelques heures, ils faisaient des parties de cartes. Le garçon était doué, mais la jeune femme savait rusée, pour le tromper. Surtout qu'ils venaient d'inventer leur propre système de jeu ! Avec des règles pas mal compliquées, chacun trouvait toujours le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot sur l'autre, à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le mensonge de la vérité. Angie mélangea les cartes et commençait à les distribuer, quand Mrs. Bennett appela son fils. Les deux amis dévalèrent les escaliers, Jamie fuyant Angie qui tentait de l'attraper pour le chatouiller. Sophie rentra dans les jambes de la fille à la chevelure teintée, et se mit à pleurer, étant tombée sur les fesses. La blonde sourit et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant voler comme un avion pour dissiper la furtive douleur que l'enfant pouvait ressentir. Sophie riait.

**« - Angie, tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ton absence, depuis hier soir ? Tu les as prévenu ? »**

Un long frisson de dégout parcouru l'échine de l'adolescente, et elle reposa la gamine sur le sol, pour se tourner vers Mrs. Bennett.

**« - Ce ne seront jamais mes parents. »**

Son ton était froid, et sans réplique. Elle affichait clairement qu'elle ne désirait pas en parler, et que c'était un terrain miné. Mrs. Bennett n'insista pas et lui offrit un sourire, sentant soudain qu'Angie avait quelque chose sur le cœur qui la changeait et la rendait... Lunatique.

**« - Tu veux bien nous aider à ranger les courses ? »**

Les yeux verts glacés la fixèrent un instant et une multitude d'émotions les parcourut.

**« - Bien sûr. »**

Angie sourit.

* * *

Sur le perron de la maison des Bennett, elle fixait l'habitation des Brooks, impassible, bien que tendue. Le soleil commençait à décliner, Angie avait passé sa journée à jouer avec Jamie et Sophie, tentant de se changer les idées et de repousser le moment de rentrer chez les Brooks. Mais il était temps, maintenant. Pourtant, elle le refusait toujours. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre chez les Bennett, ils n'étaient pas ses parents adoptifs et avaient déjà deux enfants à charge. De plus, après tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'imposer chez eux de la sorte. Elle leur devait bien ça. Aujourd'hui, elle était majeure aux yeux de la loi. Elle n'était plus obligée de revenir chez les Brooks. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était rentrer, grimper les escaliers, prendre ses affaires et repartir. Son plan était simple. Elle espérait qu'il reste ainsi, quand elle le mettrait en application. Jamie sortit, et s'approcha d'Angie.

**« - Tu rentres ? »**

Elle baissa les yeux et le fixa. Il fit de même. Elle sourit, légèrement, puis reporta son regard sur la maison en face, délabrée, et soupira, prenant un grand bol d'air frais. C'est parti.

Angie traversa la route et grimpa les escaliers de bois qui la séparaient de la porte dépeinte des Brooks. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et pénétra dans la maison, sous les yeux de Jamie, resté sur le perron de son chez lui. Elle disparut, et il serra les dents, le regard brillant d'inquiétude.

Angie grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, comme prévu. Elle entra dans sa chambre et fourra frénétiquement des affaires dans son sac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le faire, tellement il était rempli. Elle ferma sa fermeture éclaire et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée. Comme prévu.

Un revolver que l'on verrouille. Elle s'immobilise, son cœur semblant arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine, pour revenir marteler son thorax plus fort encore. Peur.

**« - Où vas-tu, ma chérie ? »**

C'est Claude. Elle reconnaît sa voix, horrible. Terrible. Angie déglutit, mais ne donne aucune réponse. Il claque la langue, ça l'agace. Elle le sait, elle en joue. Et puis finalement, elle daigne répondre.

**« - Je pars.**

**- Où ? »**

Silence, une nouvelle fois. L'ambiance se tend, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air. Angie cherche une solution pour sortir et s'en aller, mais avec une arme à feu pointée sur elle, elle n'arrive pas à penser clairement. Elle ne répond pas. Claude n'a pas besoin de savoir où elle va, et de plus, elle ne sait pas du tout où se rendre. C'est simple, elle n'a nul part où aller. Sauf bien sûr, en face, chez les Bennett. Mais ce serait comme apporter le diable chez eux, et elle sentait Claude capable de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Même un enfant. Elle tremble. Non, elle ne doit pas avoir peur, elle doit garder son sang-froid. Elle n'a nul part où aller, elle ne peut pas avancer. Elle doit faire volte-face, et partir par la porte de derrière. Passer par la porte d'entrée serait trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop risqué. Elle courrait en ligne droite et il pourrait l'abattre ou la cueillir comme un pigeon que l'on aurait tiré. Et tout cela se passerait sous les yeux de Jamie. Non, décidément, la porte d'entrée était une bien mauvaise solution.

**« - Ca ne te regarde plus, je suis une grande fille maintenant. »**

Le français rit. Gagner du temps. Mais pas trop. Trop de pression. Elle tremble. Elle sent la tension dans son dos, et les doigts qui caresse la gâchette. Il hésite. Elle tente.

Elle fait volte-face et part en courant. Au passage, elle jette son sac sur la gueule de Claude. Bang. Le coup part. Elle s'effondre. Il jure. Elle entend sa voix. La peur lui donne des ailes. RedBull c'est de la gnognotte à côté. Elle se relève, se jette sur la porte, l'ouvre maladroitement, trébuche et s'enfuit, au dehors. Elle entend le coyote tirer, une seconde fois. Il la rate. Elle voit la balle faire des étincelles sur le goudron. Elle court. Elle court, plus vite encore. Mais elle a mal, elle clopine, rapidement, il ne faut pas qu'elle ralentisse. Il la rattraperait. Elle ne veut plus de cet enfer. Elle vit déjà en enfer. Mais l'enfer, la dévore, encore. Elle se tient l'abdomen. Elle sent un liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses doigts. Elle a mal. Elle court. Toujours. Elle tourne, le monde tourne, elle voit flou. Mais flou, depuis si longtemps … Et la neige se teinte de rouge. Rouge, rouge sang. Comme son sang. De son sang. Elle tombe, et roule, dévale une pente, et finit sa course dans un bois. Quand elle relève la tête, elle aperçoit le rouge dépeint de la voiture de Claude. Alors elle se lève, une nouvelle fois, puisant dans ses dernières forces, et se remet à fuir, clopinant, claudiquant, et s'appuyant sur les arbres aux troncs noirs, morts, et nus. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle continua d'avancer, tachant de rouge la poudreuse. Et puis, elle tombe, enfin, vidée. Étalée sur le sol, elle est pitoyable. Le froid lui mord la peau, mais elle ne peut même pas faire un mouvement pour changer de position. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne peut pas. Elle n'en peut plus. Elle voudrait que la douleur cesse. Elle voudrait qu'il n'ait pas tiré. Elle voudrait tellement vivre chez les Bennett. Ou, dans une famille aimante. Normale. Elle aurait tout donné, pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait déjà trop donné. Et elle ne voulait plus vivre comme cela. A quoi cela la mènerait-elle ? Soit elle crevait ici, soit ils la retrouvaient et elle retournait chez les Brooks. Autant se laisser mourir maintenant. Une larme de douleur s'échappa d'un de ses yeux émeraudes, et glissa sur sa joue, avant de s'écraser dans la neige, brûlant le visage d'Angie. Elle se traîna au pied d'un arbre et s'y appuya contre le dos, se repliant sur elle-même, à l'agonie. Elle gémissait de douleur, parfois. Sa vision se troublait. Elle se tenait le ventre. Le sang continuait de couler. Et sa misérable vie repassait devant ses yeux.

Elle se souvenait des quelques instants de joie de son enfance. Elle les chérissait, et les gardait près d'elle, en espérant qu'un jour, elle en revivrait de pareils. Elle se souvenait déjà, qu'à l'école, personne ne voulait d'elle. Elle était si gentille pourtant, si généreuse, si attentionnée. Elle voulait plaire aux autres, alors elle ne cessait d'essayer de s'attirer leurs faveurs en s'abaissant à leurs demandes, qui parfois étaient dérisoires. Elle n'était pas bien, mal dans sa peau, elle ne s'aimait pas. Elle se détestait, déjà. Et puis, il y a eu Sacha. Son poney. Il l'avait fait tenir debout. Il était son seul ami. Ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux. Elle lui avait redonné confiance en l'homme et en lui-même, et il lui avait offert tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible de donner. Elle se souvenait des douces caresses de sa mère, quand elle passait ses doigts fins dans les cheveux châtains d'Angie, et des tendres baisers qu'elle déposait sur son front, alors qu'elle pensait sa fille endormie. Elle se souvenait de la bonté de son père et de la protection qu'il lui offrait. Entre ses bras, elle était invincible. Elle avait de vagues souvenirs de l'intérieur de sa maison. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était très chaleureuse. L'hiver, il y avait du bois dans la cheminée, qui flambait et qui réchauffait la maisonnette. En été, le vent frais pouvait s'engouffrer dans les fenêtres ouvertes et il soulevait alors les rideaux et les cheveux de sa mère quand elle cuisinait. Au dehors, on pouvait voir Sacha brouter paisiblement dans son parc, juste en face de la chambre d'Angie. C'était si beau, si apaisant. C'était tellement bon. La jeune femme frissonna, et ferma les yeux. Le jour où tout était parti en fumée, elle était à l'école. Le soir, comme son père n'était pas venu la chercher, car il était trop occupé à fuir le feu, elle s'était donc décidé à rentrer toute seule, comme une grande. Elle se souvenait des flammes dévorantes qui lui léchaient les pieds, et de la fumée qui lui piquait les yeux, et du rire des poutres qui se brisaient sur le corps de ses parents prisonniers de cet enfer brûlant. Elle se souvenait aussi de la carcasse de Sacha, qui tentait d'échapper aux flammes sur son corps. Elle se souvenait de son regard affolé et de ses cris déchirants, alors qu'il passait devant elle au galop, monstre de feu. Elle aussi, avait crié. Ce fut un terrible accident domestique. L'affaire fut close, bien que le mystère du cheval enflammé faisait tache dans le dossier. Angie n'avait pas osé avouer aux enquêteurs que son poney entrait parfois dans la maison pour voler des pommes. Elle ne leur avait rien dit même. Elle n'avait pas pu. Et elle grandit. Trop vite. La suite, pas terrible... Elle fut balloté de famille en famille. Elle se laissait porter par le courant, endurant tout ce qu'on pouvait lui demander ou lui faire. Elle encaissait. Mais jamais, jamais ça n'avait été aussi loin. Le visage horrible de Bryan lui revint en tête et elle glapit, en pensant sentir son souffle morbide sur la peau tendre de son cou. Et puis, bang. Le coup de feu l'avait tué. Mais qui la regretterait, dans ce monde ?

Angie ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait Jamie. Et Sophie. Et Mr et Mrs Bennett. Et tous les enfants. Mais surtout Jamie, en fin de compte. Il avait surement du entendre la balle partir, ainsi que la seconde. Oh, mon dieu. Elle espérait qu'il n'en soit pas trop retourné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur. Il devait s'inquiéter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'affreux mauvais rêves cette nuit. Car après tout, c'était la nuit de Noël. Un pique de douleur lui arracha un gémissement étouffé. Elle mordit son écharpe. Elle allait y passer. Quelle nuit de Noël. Quel merveilleux cadeau. Ainsi allait s'achever sa vie ? En poussant son dernier souffle à Noël ? Horrible. Et personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. A part Jamie. Elle serra les dents, mais relâcha bien vite la pression, à bout de force. Oh, Jamie... Il allait surement veiller tard, pour essayer de voir le Père Noël. Nord, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il y croyait tellement, à tous ces contes de fée. Il s'inventait des histoires, de cauchemars, de batailles dans Burgess, de sables dorés brillant plus que des étoiles, de neige qui tombait dans sa chambre ou de plumes aux reflets exotiques, trouvées sous son oreiller. Il paraissait même que Sophie s'était endormie dans les bras du Lapin de Pâques. Un très faible sourire étira les lèvres d'Angie. Et si tout était vrai ? Si, à son tour, elle se mettait à croire aux paroles délirantes du petit garçon brun ? Est-ce que sa mort serait plus douce ? Est-ce que Jack Frost viendrait la bercer avec quelques flocons ? Est-ce qu'elle recevrait un dernier cadeau de la part de Nord ? Est-ce que si elle se cassait une dent, ici et maintenant, la Fée des dents viendrait la voir, quand bien même elle ne récupérait que les dents de lait ? Elle se sentait seule, si seule. Et tellement faible. Elle se sentait partir. Elle ne se sentait plus en fait. Il y avait juste du froid, et un grand vide. C'était comme si elle était déjà partie. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas apaisée. Oui, on lui avait dit que la mort était un apaisement. Alors, elle n'était pas encore morte. Elle avait mal. Elle avait froid. Elle était encore vivante, mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de minutes ? Elle avait déjà perdu trop de sang. Et ce froid, ce froid qui la tenaillait, qui la vidait et l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste. Cligner des yeux devenait un défi, chaque seconde qui passait. Elle désirait cette mort. Mais elle avait peur. On a toujours peur de l'inconnu. Au fond pourtant, elle voulait vivre. Si elle était morte quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se serait laisser aller vers la Faucheuse sans rechigner. Mais quelque part dans ce monde, pas très loin d'ailleurs, il y avait un sourire qui faisait qu'elle s'accrochait encore, sans vraiment en être consciente. Et si elle partait, si elle devenait poussière, Jamie aurait-il toujours le même sourire ? Le sourire d'un enfant qui croyait dur comme fer aux légendes. Aux Gardiens. Angie ne savait plus en quoi croire. Elle avait vécu trop de désillusions, et avait perdu son innocence. Elle savait que la vie, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfant. Ce n'était pas un jeu, pour les enfants. Elle avait cessé de croire à ces bêtises, des bêtises qui font rêver. Elle avait cessé, beaucoup trop tôt.

Elle glissa, dans la neige. Elle n'avait plus la force de tenir son corps, elle devenait légume maintenant. Ce soir, oui, c'était la nuit de Noël. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, une nouvelle fois. Elle allait mourir, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et puis, elle était toute seule, alors... Pourquoi résister ? C'était peut être fou, peut être idiot, mais c'était peut être aussi sa dernière chance. De survivre. Elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et s'écrasaient dans la neige, disparaissant. Pourtant, son visage restait de marbre, impassible. Elle n'avait même plus envie de montrer sa tristesse et sa douleur. Elle était vide, maintenant. C'était surement sa dernière chance. Croire à l'impossible, à l'invisible. Croire de nouveau. Croire en eux de nouveau. Angie sentait ses paupières se fermer doucement, comme si la mort passait ses doigts sur ses yeux, avant de la prendre avec elle. Elle voulait vivre, finalement. Au bord du gouffre, elle s'accrochait encore. En vain. Alors, elle espérait de l'aide. Que quelqu'un la trouve, et la sauve, que quelqu'un lui offre une vie plus douce, au lieu de la vendre aux loups. N'importe qui, s'il vous plait ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux vivre. Et je vais mourir. Parce que même si elle croyait que le Père Noël passerait par hasard près d'elle, et la sauverait, elle n'était plus une enfant. Il ne ferait surement pas attention à elle. Elle entrait dans le monde des adultes, et les adultes n'avaient plus besoin de contes de fée pour vivre. C'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Mais c'était si doux, si bon, de croire de nouveau. Elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux verts et fatigués, des millions d'étoiles et des lucioles. Non des fées, oui, c'était des fées. Elle s'imaginait alors un monde tendre et magique. Pour les quelques minutes qui lui restaient à vivre, elle voulait ressentir cette innocence et cette naïveté propre à l'enfance. Elle voulait oublier la douleur et le froid, et la peur de la mort qui approchait à pas feutrés, dans la neige tachée de son sang. Elle l'entendait. Elle la sentait venir. Elle posait sa main sur son épaule, maintenant. Elle était si froide. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage, alors qu'elle se penchait pour vérifier qu'Angie allait belle et bien y passer. Elle avait peur, et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la Mort avait un parfum bien agréable à sentir. On la tira. Elle fut tournée sur le dos. De ses yeux émeraudes, elle ne parvenait à distinguer que la neige qui tombait et une silhouette floue. Elle n'était pas noire, comme elle l'aurait pensé. Si ce n'était pas la Mort, alors, qui était-ce ? La silhouette se mouvait, on toucha sa blessure, elle sursauta, seulement, n'ayant plus la force de pousser un cri. On la souleva, elle se retrouva collée contre la soit disant Faucheuse, qui sentait bon. Elle parla, et Angie ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Tout se mélangeait. Tout se brouillait. Elle parla encore, et la jeune femme se sentait partir. Tout ce qu'elle distingua ce fut la silhouette blanche et argentée, comme neige, et deux océans infinis. Puis, ce fut la fin. Les ténèbres l'envahirent, et ses paupières devinrent closes.

* * *

Douce chaleur. Odeur de cookie et de bois. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un plafond. Elle frissonna. Elle était bien. Angie mit un bon moment avant de prendre conscience de son corps. Elle n'était pas morte. Et elle était dans un lit. Un rêve ? Elle se pinça. Non, ça n'en était pas un. Elle se redressa péniblement, et souleva son haut. Un large pansement recouvrait sa plaie. Elle posa une main dessus, tentant de calmer la douleur. Elle porta ensuite son regard tout autour d'elle. Il y avait pas mal d'étagères, remplies de livres et d'objets en bois. Partout sur le sol, il y avait des jouets, qui semblaient cassés. Et puis, il y avait une fenêtre. Angie se leva et s'en approcha doucement, se tenant le ventre. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et regarda au dehors. De la neige. A perte de vue. Des montagnes, des collines de neige. Il n'y avait que ça. Tout était blanc. Aucun arbre, aucune maison, aucun brin d'herbe. Seulement de la neige. Angie resta quelques minutes à fixer le paysage immaculé. Elle se demandait bien où elle se trouvait, si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, le fruit de son imagination. La blonde recula, marcha sur un jouet, glissa et tomba sur les fesses en poussant un cri. Donc décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Elle se releva en se massant le postérieur, puis glissa son regard sur la seule porte qu'elle avait vu. Elle s'approcha rapidement, puis s'arrêta. Qu'allait-elle trouver de l'autre côté ? Elle s'avança, prudemment et posa sa main sur la poignet. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle releva son doux visage et se décida. Elle ouvrit la porte, doucement, et passa sa tête au dehors. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait être un danger, aussi, elle s'avança et sortit. L'endroit était bruyant et d'étranges objets volaient dans tous les sens, autour d'une poutre, au centre du bâtiment. Angie s'approcha de la barrière de bois qui la séparait du vide et observa tout autour d'elle, bouche bée et les yeux brillant d'étonnement. Le souffle coupé, elle en oublia la douleur de sa blessure par balle.

Ce fut un grognement qui la tira de sa contemplation. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit, et poussa un cri. Un gros ours gris, marchant sur deux pattes, avec des moustaches blanches la fixait avec curiosité. Tétanisée, elle n'osait bouger. Il avança d'un pas en prononçant des bruits étranges, levant les bras vers elle. Aussitôt, elle poussa un nouveau cri, de peur et de surprise, et se précipita sur la porte, alors que le monstre criait lui aussi, en mettant une énorme main devant sa bouche, étonné. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et tira un meuble pour la coincer. Reprenant son souffle, la jeune femme chercha une arme potentielle dans le flot de jouets qui s'offrait à elle. Boum. On essayait d'enfoncer la porte. Angie regarda la barrière de bois qui la séparait du monstre poilu, en espérant que le meuble qu'elle avait mis juste devant tiendrait bon. Des voix s'échappaient de derrière la porte, et la jeune femme se remit à chercher de plus belle, craignant ses prochains adversaires. Elle trouva une épée en mousse qui couinait, et s'en empara, alors que sa barricade se brisait devant un dernier coup super puissant. Elle en tomba même sur les fesses. Un gros homme à barbe blanche pénétra dans la pièce. Angie se releva, curieuse d'abord, puis apercevant un monstre gris derrière lui, elle se remit en position défensive et se réfugia sur le lit, brandissant sa ridicule épée.

**« - Qui êtes vous ?! Que me voulez-vous ?! »**

Parce qu'un homme a l'air méchant et cruel accompagné de yétis à moustache ne donne jamais vraiment confiance, à première vue. Il osa s'approcher, même, alors qu'elle l'en défiait du regard. Elle resserra ses doigts sur le manche de sa terrible arme, tremblant comme une feuille.

**« - Du calme, petite. »**

L'homme lui sourit, mais l'accent russe de ce dernier suffit à Angie pour décider qu'elle ne croirait pas en ses paroles. Il essaierait de l'amadouer, c'était certain. D'abord, il avancerait doucement vers elle en levant les bras en guise de paix, et pour la rassurer. Ensuite, il lui parlerait avec tendresse, et finirait par l'attraper. Elle piétina la couette, nerveusement. Le gros bonhomme s'avança en levant les mains. Le premier signe.

**« - N'avancez pas, ou vous le regretterez ! »**

Il se mit à rire, un rire fort, bien bruyant. Quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur elle, elle lut de l'amusement dans ses prunelles pétillantes. Déstabilisée, elle attendit qu'il se calme et prenne la parole.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire avec une épée en mousse ? »**

Angie glissa ses yeux verts sur le jouet. Il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas très effrayant. Soudain, du mouvement, elle le toisa, reculant d'un pas sur le lit, alors qu'il s'avançait encore. Elle serra les dents.

**« - Poses cette épée et descends du lit. »**

Elle releva la tête. Lui donnait-il des ordres ? Il la regarda durement. Elle se sentit soudain très faible face à lui. Une petite fourmi face à un colosse et son armée de monstres poilus. Elle déglutit. Il tendit la main vers elle, réclamant l'épée. Le regard émeraude fixa ce bras tendu, quelques secondes. Angie regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant une issue. Mais l'homme se répéta, d'une voix plus dure. La blonde prit donc son courage à deux mains.

**« - Non. »**

Elle planta son regard dans celui du barbu. Il sembla tout d'abord très surpris. Elle se demanda s'il flanchait, mais le visage qu'il prit par la suite ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fit craquer ses phalanges et s'approcha d'un pas sur, alors que l'adolescente se mit à reculer.

**« - Tu l'auras voulu, petite. »**

Angie fit non de la tête et se mit à reculer plus vite, alors qu'il avançait à grands pas. Il allait se jeter sur elle. Il allait l'attraper et la donner à manger à ses monstres aux moustaches blanches. Il allait... Elle tomba par terre, disparaissant du champ de vision de l'homme. A force de reculer, elle avait fini par quitter le lit. Angie ne mit pas longtemps à montrer le bout de son nez.

**« - Banzaï ! »**

Elle pointa le canon d'un pistolet à boules sur l'inconnu, et tira. Surpris, il ne put éviter les balles et elle en profita pour fuir, passant à côté de lui, le canardant, pour ensuite se tourner vers les yétis. Ils glapirent en croisant son regard déterminé. Elle les attaqua à leur tour, ils se poussèrent, se protégeant avec les gros bras pleins de poils longs. Décidément, ils avaient l'air vilains, mais finalement, pas très coriaces. La blonde sortit de la pièce, à reculons et continua de tirer, quand soudain, plus aucune boule ne sortit de son jouet. Elle regarda son arme, puis releva la tête, croisant alors le regard de Nord. Ils se fixèrent trois secondes. Angie prit ses jambes à son cou, jetant le pistolet par terre et poussant un cri, alors que l'homme se mit en marche derrière elle. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite. Sauf peut être pour échapper à Claude. Mais ici, elle ne savait même pas par où aller, ni où elle allait. Elle prenait les portes au hasard, dévalait des escaliers, en remontait d'autres, faisait demi-tour parce qu'elle tombait nez à nez avec des yétis, se prenait des petits choses couinantes dans les jambes, tombait dans un carton de guirlandes, et marchait sur des boules. Alors elle tentait de se rattraper comme elle pouvait. Mais bien vite, elle fut cernée. Coincée devant un globe géant, elle faisait face à ses assaillants. Ou plutôt, elle ne faisait pas la fière devant eux. Elle était entourée de yétis, après tout. Et surtout, elle sentait peser sur elle un regard dur et colérique. Quand elle redressa son visage, elle croisa ce regard. Et fondit en larmes, tombant à genoux.

Ils furent tous étonnés de la voir défaillir ainsi. Et elle pleurait et pleurait encore. Quelqu'un se rapprocha, c'était l'homme en rouge. Il se pencha vers elle, et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle n'essaya même pas de fuir ce contact. Il se mit à lui parler. Il s'apprêtait à le faire plutôt. Il ne put dire que trois mots. Angie lui mordit la jambe. Et alors, il se mit à danser à cloche pied, en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise et en poussant un cri de douleur, assez ridicule, d'ailleurs. Et Angie resserrait ses dents sur le pantalon et la chair de son ennemi, en grognant. Il finit par attraper son col et la soulever de terre. A force de tirer, elle finit par relâcher sa proie. Il la tenait par un pied, le bras tendu, loin de lui. Elle essayait alors de le griffer et de le mordre, puisque c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

**« - Calme toi, voyons. »**

Angie s'essoufflait et sa blessure la faisant souffrir à chaque mouvement, elle finit par abandonner en soupirant, vidée de toute force. Elle n'était pas totalement remise. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle était restée endormie. Quelques heures ? Des jours ? Elle sentit le sol contre son dos, alors que l'homme la déposait délicatement sur le sol. Elle roula, s'en écartant et se réfugiant contre la barrière de bois, boudant le globe lumineux. L'inconnu l'observa alors, d'un air soucieux. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté.

**« - Tu n'as rien à craindre.**

**- Ils disent tous ça. »**

Une voix froide, cinglante. Elle répliquait. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Il la fixa, un instant.

**« - Angie... »**

Elle sursauta et l'observa avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ? Il n'était marqué nul part sur elle. Elle se redressa, et l'interrogea du regard. S'il la connaissait... C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Mais où se trouvait-elle d'ailleurs ? Et puis, ce n'était pas un gros homme qu'elle avait vu avant de sombrer, mais une silhouette fine, bien que floue. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais alors, ils étaient deux. Elle se retourna, comme si l'autre pouvait se cacher derrière elle, et qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Quand elle posa de nouveau son regard sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle n'avait plus rien de farouche. Perdue et déboussolée, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'incompréhension. Il s'approcha et cette fois-ci, elle ne bougea pas.

**« - Je suis...**

**- Le Père Noël... »**

Un sourire niais et émerveillé étira les lèvres de la blonde. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Ça sautait aux yeux pourtant. Bon, d'accord, pas tellement finalement. Car après tout, le Père Noël n'était pas un gentil bonhomme souriant et parlant d'une voix douce et mielleuse, entouré de lutins verts malicieux et de beaux rennes tirant un traineau décoré de rouge et d'or, et certainement pas un russe à l'air barbare entouré de yétis poilus et maladroits et de lutins débiles qui souriaient en faisant des grimaces. Mais c'était bel et bien la description que Jamie lui avait faite de Nord. Elle lui souriait. Et le visage de Santa Claus s'adoucit.

**« - Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. »**

Elle baissa la tête, hésita un instant, puis s'approcha alors, d'un pas, puis de deux, doucement, prudemment. Il lui tendit sa main, et délicatement, elle lui donna la sienne, si petite et si fragile, dans celle du russe. Elle posa alors son regard dans le sien, et elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot. Ils se comprirent. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa.

**« - Heureusement pour toi que je n'étais pas loin. On t'a trouvé à temps. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors. »**

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

**« - Je suis... Au pôle nord ?**

**- En quelques sortes**, répondit-il d'un air amusé. **»**

Angie porta son regard sur le visage adouci de Nord, puis baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

**« - Pourtant, ce n'est pas vous que j'ai vu, avant de sombrer dans le noir.**

**- C'est Jack Frost qui t'a trouvé et qui t'a amené à moi. »**

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, observant les jouets volants, puis lui fit face de nouveau, plantant son regard vert et glacé dans les yeux clairs du grand homme. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il comprit qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Mais il ne lui dit rien, et marcha jusqu'à elle.

**« - Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, Angie. »**

L'idée de rester lui avait certes effleuré l'esprit un instant. Après tout, personne ne viendrait lui faire de mal ici. Elle serait nourrie et logée, et puis il y avait surement plein de choses à faire ou à découvrir. Elle serait loin des Brooks, loin de Bryan, et passerait son temps avec le Père Noël. N'était-ce pas un rêve d'enfant ? Elle s'approcha de lui.

**« - Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es une mortelle, Angie. Et puis, tu n'es même pas censée me voir ! »**

Il se retourna, soucieux, frottant sa barbe blanche, en murmurant quelques mots. Il se demandait pourquoi diable avait-il écouté Jack. La blonde ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était vrai que c'était insensé. Elle se trouvait dans la demeure du Père Noël tout de même, et face à lui en prime. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester ici. Elle n'était en plus, plus une enfant. Angie baissa les yeux. Mais s'il la renvoyait à Burgess, où irait-elle ? Elle releva son visage vers lui et attrapa la manche de son manteau, lui lançant un regard de biche, les larmes aux yeux. Rien qu'en voyant son joli minois, Nord roula des yeux et hésita à la fixer, se sentant défaillir.

**« - Je n'ai nul part où aller... »**

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur le manteau de l'homme, et il posa enfin ses yeux vers elle. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder, d'autant qu'Angie commençait à couiner, comme un chien battu.

**« - Bon... Je vais réunir les Gardiens pour s'occuper de ton cas. »**

Elle allait sauter de joie, quand il reprit.

**« - Mais ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions. La décision n'est pas encore prise. »**

Elle acquiesça vivement, un grand sourire éclairant maintenant son visage. Nord s'éloigna et elle voulut partir découvrir son atelier, quand sa vision de troubla. Dommage, elle était encore trop faible. Aussi, rentra t-elle sagement dans la chambre qu'elle occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et s'installa sur le lit, pensive. C'était fou. Simplement impensable. Et pourtant, elle était bien là, bien vivante, et ça n'était pas un rêve. Elle peinait à le croire. Mais si elle était ici et qu'elle le voyait, c'était bien qu'elle y croyait, quelque part. Elle repensa à Jamie, soudain. Elle sourit. Elle espérait qu'il avait passé un bon réveillon, et qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle. Elle aurait tant aimé le rejoindre chez lui. Auprès de sa famille. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**« - Elle ne peut pas rester ici, et tu le sais très bien ! »**

La voix du Lapin de Pâques tonna dans le palais de glace. Cela faisait deux jours qu'Angie avait atterrie dans la demeure de Nord, et il fallait dire qu'ils s'entendaient très bien, après des débuts plutôt difficiles. Il y avait quelque chose de paternel dans chaque geste, chaque regard, chaque parole qu'il portait pour elle ou envers elle. Elle se plaisait à se sentir aimée, et s'imprégnait de l'ambiance du grand atelier du Père Noël, comme pour mieux s'y intégrer. Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

**« - Mais tout ça c'est de la faute du bonhomme de neige, évidement !**

**- Un problème, cloche de pâques ? »**

Angie écoutait de derrière une porte, la vilaine fille. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et elle avait peur de devoir retourner à Burgess. Elle était tellement bien ici. Mais elle devait rester en dehors de la discussion des Gardiens. Nord lui avait parlé de leur fonctionnement et de son monde. Curieuse, elle lui avait posé des milliards de questions. Elle avait beaucoup appris en deux jours. Peut être trop même.

**« - Bunny a raison, Jack, tu n'aurais pas du l'emmener ici... »**

C'était la voix fluette de la Fée des dents.

**« - Ah ouais ? J'aurais du la laisser mourir dans le froid peut être ? »**

Réplique cinglante. Angie baissa les yeux, son regard s'assombrit. Elle était devenue un problème pour eux, et ils n'avaient surement pas de temps à perdre. Bunny devait préparer Pâques, Jack Frost devait s'occuper de la neige, l'hiver n'étant pas encore fini, Fée devait coordonner son trafic de dents chaque nuit, et le Marchand de Sable devait préserver le sommeil des enfants. Noël étant passé, Nord avait plus de temps, mais ça n'était pas une raison valable. Elle n'était qu'un fardeau. Et pourtant, une pensée égoïste la poussait à vouloir rester ici. Elle était loin de l'enfer de sa vie, et il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils discutaient d'Angie.

**« - Nord, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas renvoyé directement ?**

**- Elle peut nous voir. C'est une adolescente et elle arrive à nous voir ! »**

Angie releva la tête et posa sa main sur la porte, s'apprêtant à la pousser pour entrer.

**« - Jamie lui a parlé de nous.**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison valabl- »**

La porte ouverte, elle observait un à un les Gardiens, qui la dévisageaient, surpris, mal à l'aise pour certain(e)s, ou la toisaient pour d'autres bêtes à poils sur deux pattes. Elle fit un pas vers l'avant, puis baissa la tête.

**« - Je n'ai plus que vous. »**

Angie posa son regard dans celui de Nord.

**« - J'ai tout perdu. »**

Et dans ses yeux verts, perlaient le désespoir et la souffrance. Elle prit une inspiration, puis releva la tête et se rapprocha d'eux, retrouvant un peu de fierté, pour cacher son malheur.

**« - Que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis là. »**

Elle s'avança un peu plus, et les regarda tous, tout en parlant. Elle voulait se défendre, faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, au moins une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

**« - Je me ferai discrète, je vous le promet. Je vous aiderai s'il le faut, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous gêner. S'il vous plait, ne me ramenez pas là bas. »**

Bunny claqua de la langue, de mécontentement.

**« - Tu ne devrais même pas être là. »**

Il lança un regard empli de colère vers l'esprit de l'hiver et Angie se tourna vers ce dernier, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Mais Fée le coupa dans son élan.

**« - Jack, c'est une adolescente. C'est au delà de nos lois !**

**- Mais je serais morte s'il ne m'avait pas trouvé. »**

Angie glissa ses yeux sur Jack Frost. Il fit de même et leur regard se croisèrent. Pendant une seconde, qui lui parut l'éternité, elle se perdit dans l'immensité bleue qui s'offrait à elle, tout comme il se perdait dans le paysage vert et glacé des iris de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui que des autres. Après tout, il lui ressemblait, physiquement. Il était humain, et jeune. Enfin, il paraissait jeune. Elle coupa le contact visuel, et lança un regard suppliant à Nord, qui bizarrement n'avait rien dit jusque là. Il la fixa un instant. Puis prit la parole.

**« - Angie restera ici. »**

La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre. Bunny répliqua, ainsi que Fée, Jack Frost souriait, il paraissait content, et le Marchand de Sable tentait de se faire entendre. Pour sa défense, le Santa Claus reprit la parole et fit taire les autres de son imposante voix à l'accent russe.

**« - Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, la ramener à Burgess serait signé sa mort, ou tout du moins, un lot de souffrances. Ce n'est surement pas par hasard qu'elle a reçu une balle dans l'abdomen... »**

Sa voix se perdit. Angie déglutit en repensant à cette épisode. Elle frémit. Elle avait froid, tout d'un coup.

**« - Elle reste ici et je la prend en charge, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.**

**- Tu es devenu fou ?! »**

Bunny sautilla jusqu'à lui, pour se faire entendre.

**« - L'affaire est close ! »**

Nord coupa court à la conversation. Le Lapin de Pâques se tourna donc vers Jack Frost, le pointant du doigt.

**« - Tout ça c'est de ta faute !**

**- Mais je ne suis quand même pas un danger pour vous ! »**

Angie s'interposait.

**« - Je ne suis qu'une simple adolescente, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous faisiez envahir ! Je ne suis pas un tel fardeau, n'en faîtes pas tout un drame ! »**

Elle soutint le regard de la grande bestiole poilue.

**« - C'est contre nos lois, mets toi bien ça dans la tête. »**

Elle serra les dents, et allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard de Nord. Elle hésita, mais se tut et le rejoignit, sagement. Il posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste de réconfort, pour calmer la tension qu'elle ressentait. Quelque part, ils sentaient tous qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'était pas un danger pour eux. C'était juste nouveau. Mais en quoi une adolescente qui croyait en eux pouvait les mettre en danger ? En rien. Seulement, ils étaient tous immortels. Et si elle restait aux côtés de Nord, elle devra partir tôt ou tard. Et le grand homme ne devait surtout pas s'attacher à elle. Ce serait trop de souffrance. Angie tiqua nerveusement. Elle était un petit nœud dans leur vie, et à force d'essayer de le démêler, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bien compliquée à dénouer. Elle amenait des questions, et des réponses, des solutions, mais qui posaient problèmes à leur tour. Elle soupira d'agacement en sortant de la pièce, poussée par Nord, qui referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser contre un mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle voulait y croire, elle pouvait vivre ici, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Elle tiendrait compagnie à Nord, et il serait surement heureux. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu en deux jours. Mais, il était immortel, et elle non. Là était le problème. Le début du problème plutôt.

* * *

Ils sortirent enfin. Bunny lui lança un regard étrange, en partant dans une galerie qui se reboucha après qu'il ait disparu dedans. Le Marchand de Sable sembla pousser un soupire et lui lança un sourire, avant de partir sur un avion de sable et sous le regard émerveillé d'Angie. La Fée des dents passa près d'elle, et la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard améthyste, avant qu'elle s'envole. Une grosse main la tira contre une bedaine rebondie et elle releva son visage vers celui de Nord. Il lui souriait. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les sentiments traduit par ce sourire. Il y en avait beaucoup trop.

**« - Tu pourrais me remercier, au moins. »**

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, et posa ses yeux sur la silhouette svelte de l'esprit de la neige et du vent, qui lui souriait malicieusement. Elle lui sourit alors, à son tour, bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était si étrange de se dire qu'il était immortel et faisait partie d'un autre monde. Il avait l'air tellement... Normal ? Non, avec sa chevelure d'argent et la glace sur son sweat, il ne pouvait pas paraître normal. Mais quand même...

**« - Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois le faire ou non. »**

Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Le remercier de l'avoir sauvé, oui. Le remercier de l'avoir planté au milieu des Gardiens invisibles normalement à ses yeux, la faire devenir problème, non. Le remercier de lui avoir donné une chance de respirer, d'avoir une vie plus douce, pendant quelques temps, oui. Il y avait du bon et du mauvais. Mais elle était en vie. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta face à lui, à un mètre respectueux. Elle lui sourit. Oui, elle le remerciait. Bien sûr, qu'elle le remerciait. Il comprit surement, son regard se mit à briller. Angie fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, lui lançant à son tour un sourire taquin.

**« - Tu étais sur le coup depuis un moment déjà... »**

C'était lui, la coup de la patinoire et de la glace sans trace. C'était lui, qui l'avait soutenue lors de son passage sur le câble suspendu entre deux immeubles. C'était lui, qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Bryan et de ses acolytes. C'était lui, dont elle avait vu les yeux au travers la vitre de la chambre de Jamie.

**« - Il faut dire que tu trainais avec Jamie, alors je voulais faire plus ample connaissance. »**

Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle l'avait intriguée. Il avait surement dû la surveiller. Elle baissa quelque peu la tête, le regardant de biais. Il la surveillait, ou la protégeait ? Elle fit volte-face, soudain et se dirigea vers un étage plus bas. Il la suivit. Elle fut surpris, mais n'en montra rien. Pourtant, elle ne put résister à lui lancer un regard et lui sourire, alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers doucement. Il était mignon, il fallait se l'avouer.

Dans un premier temps, Jack avait pensé partir lui aussi. Mais Angie la captivait. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et le temps fila plus vite que l'esprit de l'amusement le pensait. Il l'aimait bien. Il reviendrait la voir. Elle aussi, l'aimait bien. Et elle espérait le revoir. Bientôt.

Angie passa sa soirée à parler avec Nord, près d'un feu, et d'une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud, après le départ de Jack Frost. Ils riaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Alors qu'il lui racontait un de ses exploits aériens avec son traineau, elle s'endormit dans son fauteuil. Il la porta dans son lit et la couvrit d'une couverture. Et il resta longtemps à l'observer ainsi, dormir si paisiblement. Et il savait qu'il faisait une erreur. Pourtant, il ne pouvait résister, face à Angie. Et il maudit Jack Frost, avant d'aller à son tour roupiller quelques heures.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire, pardonnez les fautes que j'aurais pu éviter, mais je voulais poster ce chapitre dans le week end ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Prochain chapitre : La rose glacée posée sur ses lèvres. Dans une semaine, mes petits cactus de lecteurs ^.^  
_


	4. La rose glacée posée sur ses lèvres

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre là, je voulais vous poster ce chapitre rapidement._  
_Je vous laisse le lire alors, promis je vous réponds à toutes au prochain chapitre. Oh, et je prévois de faire des chapitres annexes, en complément, mais dans une autre "fanfic" ! Voilà, voilà._

* * *

_La rose glacée posée sur ses lèvres._

**« - Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine...**

**- Tais toi donc un peu Angie, et suis moi. »**

La jeune femme poussa un long soupire de découragement et emboîta le pas de Nord, en trainant les pieds.

**« - Je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau de Noël ! »**

Elle roula des yeux. C'était simplement une excuse pour lui offrir quelque chose. Le grand homme cachait très mal son jeu, mais Angie décida de ne pas lui en vouloir. Toute cette bonté et cette gentillesse... Elle afficha un sourire amusé et lui tendit la main. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux brillant d'une joie sans nom, et attira l'adolescente contre lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle vivait au Pôle Nord. Les premiers jours, elle avait passé son temps à récurer tout l'atelier, avec l'aide – comment dire... - des lutins. La deuxième semaine, elle s'était occupée, trouvant quelques bouquins, un nouveau jouet à tester, ou bien passant du temps avec les rennes. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer, tout de même. Nord s'occupait de confectionner des nouveaux jouets avec ses yétis, il n'était pas habitué à avoir de la compagnie chez lui, et avait tendance à oublier Angie, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. C'est qu'on s'y attachait bien vite, à cette blonde. Heureusement, elle recevait la visite de Jack Frost, de temps à autre. Parfois il ne restait que quelques heures, d'autres fois, il passait sa journée avec Angie. Quand elle ne trouvait plus rien à faire, il avait toujours une idée, et inversement. Elle l'avait trainé devant un jeu de danse, sur télévision, et ils avaient aussi fait un karaoké, en soirée. Ils trouvaient toujours de quoi faire ici, que ce soit ça, ou bien des escarmouches, armés de pistolets à boules, des jeux de sociétés, etc. Mais ils aimaient aussi discuter de tout et de rien. Cependant, jamais encore ils ne s'étaient parlés d'eux.

Nord s'arrêta et elle décolla de deux centimètres du sol, n'ayant pas suivi son mouvement alors que son bras entourait son épaule. Elle le regarda, surprise, et il lui fit un signe de tête. Angie posa alors ses yeux sur une table. Et sur la table, il y avait un œuf de la taille de celui d'une autruche. Il arborait une magnifique couleur argentée. Elle s'approcha, il devint blanc. Elle recula, il redevint brillant et étincelant. Elle se tourna vers Nord et sourit.

**« - C'est un jeu ?**

**- Non, Angie. »**

Il lui rendit son sourire avec douceur. Il aimait la naïveté qu'Angie pouvait avoir quelquefois, comme elle pouvait être très mature. Elle était un mélange complexe d'extrêmes. Elle pouvait être très calme, comme très excitée, très patiente, comme fougueuse et intenable, douce puis soudain brusque et froide, naïve et perspicace. Il caressa la longue chevelure blonde et colorée de la jeune femme.

**« - Je suis tombé sur lui par hasard. »**

Angie prit délicatement l'œuf entre ses mains et l'observa, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Il attrapa une lampe et éclaira l'œuf. Se dessina alors une silhouette sombre, une ombre chinoise. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur c'était certain. Angie le vit même bouger. Elle tourna son beau visage vers Nord.

**« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

Pour toute réponse, il ne lui offrit qu'un sourire malicieux et un regard brillant.

**« - Prends soin de lui. On en voit pas tous les jours. »**

Il s'éloigna en riant, plantant Angie dans la petite pièce. Elle sentit quelque chose taper contre la coquille et porta son regard sur l'œuf. Ce quelque chose... La jeune femme surveilla longuement le cocon d'argent, captivée par sa couleur, et par ce qui se formait à l'intérieur. Elle l'installa sur un coussin de plume d'oie et de soie, à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée, sur le sol, et se coucha près de lui. Elle y passa la journée, et quand Nord entra enfin dans le petit salon, Angie s'était endormie.

* * *

Jack discutait avec son compagnon gardien, quand un cri retentit dans tout le palais de glace, alertant yétis et lutins, et surtout les deux immortels.

**« - JAACK ! IL ECLOT ! NORD ! VITE ! »**

Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre le salon où Angie regardait avec admiration et émerveillement la coquille se fendre. Doucement, ils s'approchèrent. L'adolescente était toute excitée et ne tenait pas en place, elle sautillait sur place en tapant dans ses mains et en poussant des petits cris de joie, sous le regard amusé de l'esprit de l'hiver. Enfin, ils purent admirer un petit membre humide pourvu d'un sabot blanc, qui venait d'exploser un morceau de la prison poreuse et protectrice. On pouvait voir un museau rond et fin, et deux naseaux vrombissants qui prenaient leur première bouffée d'air frais. Angie ne put se retenir et aida la petite bête à détruire le reste de la coquille. Et alors, elle se dévoila enfin à leurs yeux.

La créature avait l'allure générale d'une biche ou d'un cerf, elle était encore trempée, il était donc difficile de savoir. Elle portait des sabots ronds et durs déjà. Sur son encolure poussait une courte crinière, d'un blanc pure. Elle secouait sa queue, et poussait des petits cris étouffés. Elle n'était pas plus haute que trois pommes posées les unes sur les autres. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étonnant, c'était la paire d'ailes plumeuses qui se dressaient sur ses omoplates. Angie attrapa un chiffon et nettoya avec douceur et tendresse le petit corps frêle de la bestiole, qui tentait alors de se mettre debout. L'humaine posa alors son regard dans celui de Nord. Il lui sourit.

**« - Joyeux Noël, Angie. Tu es maintenant l'heureuse propriétaire d'un des fils de Pégase. »**

Un sourire niais étira les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle reposa ses yeux sur le petit mammifère qui étirait ses ailes en éternuant, encore peu habitué à l'oxygène qui gonflait ses poumons.

**« - Alors ? Tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »**

Angie tourna la tête vers Jack. Ils étaient restés dans le petit salon, à observer le poulain ailé découvrir le monde. Il était tellement petit, il avait l'air si fragile. Mais il avait son caractère. L'adolescente s'était installée sur un fauteuil et l'immortel venait tout juste de s'asseoir sur un de ses accoudoirs. Il tendait son bâton vers le jeune pégase, et jouait avec, s'amusant de voir la bête cabrer et déplier ses ailes encore humides afin d'intimider cette étrange chose pointée vers elle. Jack capta le regard de son amie. Elle lui sourit.

**« - O'Malley. »**

Jack l'interrogea du regard et elle releva la tête. Il n'y aurait qu'elle et cette petite chose à poils qui sauraient la signification de ce nom, pour Angie. Rien qu'eux. Ce serait leur premier secret. Elle se leva et attrapa le pégase, le collant contre elle.

**« - Tu viens ? On va lui faire visiter. »**

Elle n'attendit pas le jeune homme et sortit de la pièce. Il l'observa de dos. Puis se décida à la suivre, enfin.

* * *

Quatre jours. Il lui fallut quatre jours pour atteindre sa taille adulte.

Angie redécouvrait des sensations oubliées, passant sa main sur le corps svelte et musclée d'O'Malley. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, à présent. C'était un merveilleux cadeau de Noël, le plus beau qu'elle n'est jamais eu. Jack Frost aimait l'observer, dans ces moments là. Ou même quand elle préparait quelques cookies pour Nord, ou bien qu'elle graissait quelques lanières de cuir pour un traineau cassé, ou bien qu'elle nourrissait les rennes et les imitait au milieu du troupeau, ou alors quand elle donnait encore le biberon à O'Malley lorsqu'il avait une taille raisonnable. Il aimait la voir lorsqu'elle dansait et chantait en passant le balai, et se joindre à elle, entrant dans sa bulle, comme sur le lac gelé de Burgess. Il avait appris à respecter ses instants de silence où elle désirait s'occuper sans être dérangée, comme maintenant. Jack n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Elle avait sur lui un effet apaisant. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Elle pouvait être aussi taquine que lui, très piquante, ou bien adorable. Elle pouvait être splendide, à tel point qu'il se sentait pire que de la... Hem. Il aimait ça. Elle était jolie, en plus. Surtout ses yeux. D'un vert glacé. Et quand elle lui souriait, il se sentait flotter sur des nuages. Elle avait cet effet étrange sur lui, qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Dès la première seconde où il avait posé le regard sur elle, alors qu'elle patinait allégrement sur la glace devant Jamie, il avait été totalement sous le charme. Comment on appelait ça déjà ? Un coup de foudre. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, il avait juste su, et senti. Parce que c'était elle. Parce que c'était lui. Simplement.

**« - Angie ! »**

Nord sortit de l'ascenseur de bois et rejoignit les deux amis, près des rennes et de l'équidé. L'interpellée tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Le Père Noël portait un paquet dans les mains.

**« - Oui ?**

**- Il serait temps que tu sortes un peu, non ? »**

Intriguée, Angie cessa de caresser le chanfrein du jeune étalon, et s'approcha.

**« - Mais il fait trop froid dehors, pour moi. »**

Nord jeta le paquet à ses pieds.

**« - Ouvre le. »**

Elle lui lança un regard puis s'exécuta. Elle déchira l'emballage brun et opaque et découvrit une veste doublée, un pantalon épais, des bottes fourrées, un bonnet de fourrure et de cuir, et une paire de grosses lunettes . Angie leva la tête et regarda Nord.

**« - Tu es sûr que je n'aurais pas froid avec ça ?**

**- Absolument certain ! »**

Jack Frost s'avança vers eux, piqué de curiosité. Il posa son regard azuré sur l'autre gardien et l'interrogea, silencieusement. Nord lui adressa un sourire, une lueur de malice éclairant ses yeux. Angie prit le tas d'affaires et courut derrière O'Malley pour se changer. Le saboté étira ses larges ailes blanches et pures, majestueuses, pour cacher sa maîtresse des regards indiscrets. Il était peut être un animal, mais d'une espèce bien particulière. Esprit vif et libre, O'Malley comprenait le langage humain et éprouvait toutes une panoplie de sentiments. Il ne lui manquait plus que la parole. Cependant, il savait s'exprimer autrement, à coups de ruades, de cabrés, de piétinements et de hennissements. Il savait se faire comprendre. Angie reparut, O'Malley abaissant ses ailes. Il fit un écart pour observer son amie et donna quelques coups de tête dans le vide, les oreilles pointées vers l'avant, montrant ainsi son contentement. La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers Nord et Jack.

**« - Alors ? »**

Elle avait l'air d'une aventurière, d'un pilote d'avion. Le bonnet lui donnait un air relativement craquant et tout lui allait. Nord avait de bon goût, concernant Angie. Il s'avança vers elle et la colla contre lui, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Il se mit à marcher, vers le tunnel qui menait au dehors, la rampe de lancement de ses traineaux. D'un geste de la tête, il invita Jack à les accompagner. Angie lui posait des questions, auxquelles il répondait vaguement. Elle devenait nerveuse, et inquiète. Il la trouvait adorable, et posait une main sur son crâne pour lui ébouriffer sa belle chevelure blonde et colorée. O'Malley suivait, marchant d'un pas tranquille. Il s'arrêta.

**« - Tu es prête ? »**

Elle tourna son visage soucieux vers lui.

**« - Prête pour quoi ? »**

Pas de réponse. Il la chopa, elle lâcha un cri de surprise, et alors, il la posa sur le dos du cheval ailé, qui renâcla fortement, n'étant pas habitué à la présence de quelqu'un sur lui. Angie n'eut pas d'autres choix que de s'accrocher à sa longue crinière ondulant sur sa puissante encolure. Nord abattit sa main sur la croupe de l'équidé. Il cabra, et partit au grand galop dans le tunnel. Jack riait alors, Angie hurlait, et Nord souriait. L'esprit de l'hiver se tourna vers l'homme en rouge, qui s'apprêtait à grimper dans un de ses traineaux. Quand il fut installé, il prit la parole, en même temps qu'il attrapait les rênes de ces bestiaux fougueux.

**« - C'est un vol d'initiation. C'est primordial, pour les unir. Partant, Jack ? »**

Le gardien de l'amusement ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et s'envola à travers le tunnel, alors que Nord faisait claquer les lanières de cuir contre les flancs de ses rennes.

Le claquement des sabots d'O'Malley se répercutait contre les parois du tunnel de glace, à chacune de ses foulées. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'Angie n'avait pas posé les fesses sur le dos d'un cheval, et encore, Sacha était un petit poney, elle n'avait donc jamais galopé sur un aussi grand perchoir. Elle glissait d'un côté puis de l'autre, sur les poils lisses du pégase. Elle s'accrochait tant bien que mal à sa crinière qui flottait en bannière sur son encolure puissante, étendue vers l'avant, pour encore plus de vitesse. La jeune femme voyait le tunnel comme si elle se trouvait dans un train à grande vitesse, ou plutôt dans un manège à sensations, puisqu'il fallait éviter les stalactites et stalagmites. Parfois, O'Malley tentait de prendre son envol, ses ailes frétillant à l'idée de battre, et il sautait, flottait sur une dizaine de mètre, avant d'envoyer une ruade de mécontentement. Angie était effrayée. Elle ne pouvait arrêter la bête, qui comme un démon continuait sa course contre le vent. Elle sentait tous les muscles de l'animal rouler sous sa peau rose et se tendre. O'Malley devenait intenable, elle avait beau crier, hurler à ses oreilles de s'arrêter, il galopait de plus belle vers la liberté. Paniquée, elle se mit à pleurer, accrochée au long cou de sa monture. Entre deux sanglots, elle parvenait à supplier l'étalon de ralentir ou de s'immobiliser. En vain.

_« - Tout va bien. »_

Elle sursauta, resserrant sa prise sur les crins immaculés. Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Angie tenta de se redresser, soudain envahit par une étrange chaleur. C'était comme une vague d'apaisement qui se diffusait dans son corps et qui détendait tous ses muscles contractés. Elle se tenait maintenant droite sur lui et serrait les jambes autour de ses flancs. Elle se prit à sourire tellement la sensation de vitesse et de liberté était enivrante. Elle n'avait plus galopé ainsi depuis trop longtemps.

_« - Attention ! »_

Elle se baissa rapidement, évitant un pic de glace qui l'aurait décapitée. O'Malley remua quelque peu sa tête. C'était lui. C'était lui qui lui parlait. Dans son esprit. Mais déjà, elle le sentit partir vers l'avant, alors que son arrière-main poussait un peu plus fort contre la glace. Il allongeait ses foulées. Et là bas au loin, de la lumière : la sortie du tunnel. Angie se pencha vers son encolure, et attrapa une nouvelle poignée de crins, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur qui approchait à une vitesse incroyable. O'Malley essaya de déplier ses ailes mais le tunnel était trop étroit pour leur envergure. Angie se mit à douter. Aurait-il le temps de prendre son envol ? Elle distinguait maintenant la rampe de lancement des traineaux. Elle se crispa, et O'Malley renâcla, ses naseaux vrombissant sous l'effort qu'il faisait. Elle se prit à regarder vers l'arrière. Dans la glace, l'étalon blanc laissait la marque de ses sabots. Elle prit conscience de la puissance qu'il y mettait. Elle put juste apercevoir sa queue en panache, avant d'être bousculée et de devoir se plier sur le cou de l'animal. Les pieds de l'équidé griffaient les planches de bois et enfin, ce fut la fin de cette course majestueuse, et l'envol de la larve devenue papillon. D'abord ils tombèrent, puis elle sentit les grandes ailes battre un coup sec et fort dans les airs, et ce fut le début d'une valse pour la liberté. Angie se tenait très fort à l'encolure de son compagnon. Elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux, ni même bouger. O'Malley se stabilisa entre deux courants d'air froid.

_« - Regarde, Angie ! Je suis libre ! »_

Timidement, ses paupières se relevèrent et la jeune femme fut toute retournée par la beauté du paysage qu'elle survolait. Le pégase venait de s'engager entre deux falaises de glace et de neige et la lumière du soleil et leur image se reflétaient sur les parois. Un large sourire étira les lèvres rosées d'Angie, ses yeux brillant de joie. Et elle rit. Un rire sans fin, un cri de bonheur lancé dans le vide, pour le seul plaisir de s'exprimer. Librement. Un nouveau battement d'ailes, et O'Malley se lançait au dessus d'une mer glacée, parsemée d'icebergs. Ses sabots rasaient la surface de l'eau, et un sifflement lointain chantait entre ses crins. Une voix familière retentit alors aux côtés de la cavalière et de sa monture. Angie tourna la tête et rendit son sourire à Jack qui flottait près d'elle. Mais soudain, il lui lança un regard arrogant, la défiant. La jeune femme hocha la tête et se pencha vers l'encolure de son destrier ailé, pressant ses jambes contre ses flancs.

**« - Allez O'Malley ! Enfumons le ! »**

L'étalon émit un ronflement bruyant, dilatant ses naseaux blancs, avant de donner de grands coups d'aile, faisant onduler la mer alors qu'il reprenait de l'altitude. Jack Frost virevolta et prit à son tour de la hauteur, les suivant de près. Angie sentait la température baisser soudainement, alors que l'équidé s'élançait encore plus vers les nuages. Dès qu'elle se mit à claquer des dents, elle décida qu'il était temps. Aucun besoin d'effectuer une pression sur O'Malley, il comprit de lui-même, connecté à elle. Le pégase replia soudainement ses ailes contre lui, et se laissa retomber en piquet vers la terre, en étendant ses antérieurs droit devant lui. Jack ne calcula pas tout de suite leur manœuvre, et mit quelques secondes avant de les suivre. Mais plus léger, il les rattrapa bien vite. Angie se sentait glisser sur le dos de l'animal, vers sa croupe, et resserra son emprise sur sa crinière et autour de ses flancs. L'adrénaline faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines, et la vue de la glace et de la mer se rapprochant à vive allure amplifiait une sensation de peur et d'excitation déjà présente. Elle se sentait euphorique, bizarrement. O'Malley surement. Elle ne put retenir un long cri de joie, accompagné du rire de l'esprit de l'hiver qui l'observait et les suivait, ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle. Les longs membres plumeux de sa monture se déplièrent enfin, et donnèrent un grand battement dans les airs, alors que l'entier touchait du bout des sabots la surface gelée de la mer. L'eau se souleva sous la puissance du coup, et fit parcourir une vague qui s'écrasa contre les icebergs environnants. O'Malley se mit à planer au dessus de l'eau, profitant de la vitesse acquise lors de sa chute. Angie pouvait sentir la caresse du vent dans ses cheveux et les crocs du froid lui mordre la peau. Elle se sentait vivante. Elle était ivre de joie. Elle était libre. Ivre et vivante. Et enfin, elle lâcha prise. Sur tout. Elle étendit ses bras, à l'horizontale et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, prise d'un fou rire de bien être. O'Malley releva son encolure et fit une foulée de galop dans le vide, partageant les sensations d'Angie. Elle était libre. Libre. La jeune femme se pencha sur un côté, se raccrochant aux longs crins blancs de l'étalon et tendit une main vers l'eau. Elle ne put la toucher, mais elle fut assez près pour sentir sa fraicheur croquer le bout de ses doigts. Elle était ivre de joie. Elle tenta de se mettre à genoux sur O'Malley, puis accroupie. Jack se tenait près d'elle, comme craignant qu'elle ne tombe, mais elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à lui, ce qui bien sûr, le frustra quelque peu. Il aimait qu'elle s'intéresse à ce qu'il faisait. Angie se releva très lentement, s'accrochant fortement à la crinière flottante de sa monture ailée. Pour plus d'équilibre, elle recula un pied sur la croupe de l'animal. Puis elle lâcha une main, souriant, tellement toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait étaient agréables. Et puis enfin, elle le fit. D'abord tendue, les jambes légèrement repliées, elle cherchait une certaine attitude qui ne la ferait plus chavirer. Ensuite, elle se laissa aller, et se redressa, souriant béatement, avant que la mélodie de son rire ne traverse ses lèvres. Jack l'accompagna, heureux de la voir heureuse. Il passa par dessus elle et elle essaya de l'attraper, glissant ainsi. O'Malley suivit son mouvement et elle se retrouva de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, bien que légèrement penchée sur un côté, ses fesses souffrant de l'impact. Le gardien hésita puis s'approcha et se posa sur la croupe de l'étalon. Angie se laissa tomber vers l'arrière collant son dos à celui de l'étalon, et fixa le beau Jack Frost, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit et fit de même, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elle aurait pu rester comme cela des heures rien que pour se plonger dans les yeux de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, mais elle était tombée sous le charme. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une attirance, il ne fallait pas qu'elle monte sur ses grands chevaux. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une attirance. Une simple attirance.

_« - Angie ! »_

L'adolescente se redressa juste à temps avant qu'O'Malley ne fasse un large écart sur la droite, évitant un bloc de glace qui venait de s'effondrer. Il ne put sortir à temps du détachement de glace qui rejoignait la mer, attiré vers elle, et Angie dut s'en remettre à lui pour rester intacte. Elle se colla à son encolure et retint son souffle, en sentant rouler les muscles de l'animal sous son corps. Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air glacé jaillir de derrière et une lueur bleue exploser contre les blocs de glace qui partirent en morceaux, l'évitant. Jack venait de les protéger en envoyant une décharge glaciale de son bâton. Il les rejoignit par la suite, en souriant et se posa derrière Angie, s'installant sur le pégase. Sans qu'elle y pense réellement, O'Malley suivait son désir et rentrait calmement au Palais de glace.

**« - Alors, c'est comment ? »**

La blonde tourna la tête, essayant de voir Jack assis derrière elle.

**« - De quoi ?**

**- Voler, c'est comment ? »**

Son regard vert glissa vers l'horizon droit devant elle et elle pressa ses talons dans les flancs du pégase qui vira de gauche d'un battement puissant de ses ailes.

**« - Inexplicable ! »**

Alors qu'O'Malley redescendait à travers l'air pur et froid du pôle nord, Jack Frost en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Angie. La jeune femme se dit que c'était simplement pour se tenir. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'avoir juste pour lui, et sentir la chaleur de son corps de mortelle contre sa poitrine froide d'immortel.

* * *

**« - Jack, où elle est ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Arrêtes un peu, où je vais vraiment m'énerver.**

**- Tu en serais capable, toi ? Noooooon ! »**

Angie fit la moue, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, d'un air renfrogné, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire amusé de l'esprit de l'hiver, qui s'appuya sur son bâton, en la fixant.

**« - Jaaack...**

**- Angiiiie ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, d'un geste vif, ses sourcils se fronçant, signe de son mécontentement. L'homme à la chevelure d'argent releva son visage vers elle, et se redressa, lui souriant toujours. C'était offensant pour elle, et il le savait très bien. Il en profitait. Il commençait à la connaître après deux mois, passer ensemble. Presque chaque jour, il revenait au pôle, maintenant. Et toutes les nuits, il faisait tomber la neige partout dans le monde.

**« - Allez, rends les moi ! »**

Elle s'approcha et tenta de l'attraper, alors qu'il s'écartait habilement, toujours souriant, se moquant, amusé. Elle soupira et grogna en se jetant sur lui. Il lui prit les poignets et elle commença à se débattre, en vain. Et plus elle essayait, plus il souriait, et plus il souriait, plus elle sentait que ça ne servait à rien, alors, doucement d'abord, elle se mit à rire, ne pouvant se dégager de l'emprise de Jack. Elle s'embobina, leurs jambes se croisant de plus en plus, et elle finit enroulée, entre ses bras et ceux du jeune immortel. Et alors, elle lança un soupire de découragement et s'immobilisa, lançant un regard suppliant au gardien, ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

**« - Tu abandonnes ?**

**- Jamais ! Je pourrais te tuer pour mes macarons ! »**

Elle tenta de le mordre et lui pinça la peau, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. Surpris, il lâcha prise et elle en profita pour se dégager et s'écarter, fouillant la pièce rapidement. Jack attrapa son arme et vint se coller contre le dos d'Angie, la coinçant avec son bâton et la soulevant du sol alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise. Il la transporta dans sa chambre et la relâcha au dessus de son lit, où Angie tomba et rebondit sur les fesses. Vainqueur, Jack fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la jeune femme lui attrapa une jambe et le tira, le faisant tomber en avant. L'immortel se retourna sur le dos et lui prit un bras. Ils se battirent pendant de longues minutes, riant ensemble. Le temps tournait cependant, et bien qu'il fasse presque toujours nuit depuis qu'Angie était au pôle, Jack devait bientôt partir pour son tour du monde quotidien, l'hiver n'étant pas terminé encore. Elle finit sur lui, gagnante de leur petit duel. Enfin, bien sûr, il l'avait laissé gagner... Après avoir subi une torture bien spéciale : Jack craignait les chatouilles. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle faisait la fière, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et lui l'observait, un sourire en coin, toujours, bien que légèrement frustré d'avoir perdu face à elle. Elle posa ses mains sur le ventre froid de Jack et les passa dans la poche de son sweat, se penchant de ce fait vers lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Et se mit à pleurer. Jack Frost en fut très étonné. Elle avait l'air tellement bien pourtant. Était-ce de sa faute ?

**« - Ben, Angie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est quelques sanglots.

**« - C'est parce que je t'ai piqué tes macarons ? »**

Toujours rien. Alors il se redressa, la portant avec lui, et la serra contre lui, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle ne donnait aucune réponse, et il n'allait surement pas la laisser comme cela.

* * *

Il était tard maintenant. Ils avaient un peu bougé, Jack étant resté près d'elle. Angie ne voulait toujours pas parler, elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis des heures. Ses yeux fatigués fixaient intensément la pendule et le temps qui s'écoulait, lentement. L'esprit de l'hiver jouait avec une balle. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester calme aussi longtemps. Il aurait pu partir, Angie s'étant calmée, mais il était resté. Pour elle. La blonde méditait, lui lançant parfois quelques regards en coin. Et puis soudain, elle se redressa sur son lit, à genoux et se tourna vers lui. Jack attrapa sa balle, une dernière fois et la fixa. Elle cligna des yeux.

**« - On fait quoi ? »**

Il tomba des nus.

**« - Pardon ? »**

Elle lui sourit alors, ne lui répondant pas. Il avait très bien entendu. Jack ne comprenait pas.

**« - Tu...**

**- Je vais bien Jack. »**

Il se redressa, s'approchant d'elle.

**« - Mais pourtant tout à l'heure tu...**

**- Une excuse pour que tu restes. »**

Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, fixant Angie. Elle soutint son regard, si impénétrable et pourtant tellement profond. Bouche bée, d'abord, il finit par passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de faire un pas en avant.

**« - Mais tu sais que...**

**- Chaque soir tu fais tomber la neige dans le monde. Oui, je sais.**

**- Et alors tu...**

**- Une exception. »**

Elle ne le lui laissait pas le temps de finir, ce qui l'énervait quelque peu. Elle le sentait, elle en jouait. Tout comme il avait joué avec elle auparavant. Ils se connaissaient. Comme s'ils avaient vécu toute une vie ensemble. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que deux mois.

**« - Mais Angie, je...**

**- Pour moi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Une exception, s'il te plait. Fais le pour moi. »**

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, le regard empli d'espoir. Et même s'il était Jack Frost, un 'je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux', il ne pouvait résister à ces yeux là. Ses yeux là.

Il s'assit près d'elle, sur son lit. Et puis, il lui sourit, à son tour, son regard bleu s'adoucissant. Angie regarda l'heure, encore. Il était tard. Nord devait dormir. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas jouer, ils seraient trop bruyants. Jack prit la parole, soudain, la surprenant.

**« - Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi. »**

Tout de suite, elle fut sur la défensive. Que voulait-il savoir ? Et pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? Si elle lui disait, il aurait des armes contre elle. Il pourrait lui faire du mal, moralement. Déjà que physiquement, il avait une longueur d'avance sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner les clés pour la mettre à terre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dévoiler ses points faibles. Ce serait trop dangereux. Mais après tout, c'était Jack Frost non ? Un gardien. Et puis, c'était son ami. Ou plus qu'un ami peut être. Chut ! Angie, ne pense pas à cela, ce n'est qu'une attirance, as-tu oublié ?

**« - Toi non plus. »**

Elle détourna le regard, cherchant à fuir. L'ambiance devint tendue, d'un coup. Jack ne disait plus rien, Angie non plus. Et cela dura de nombreuses minutes. L'adolescente ne se décidait toujours pas à lui jeter un regard, même infime, et Jack commençait à croire qu'elle était vraiment butée. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Il se décida à faire le premier pas, cédant face à Angie.

**« - Je suis mort en sauvant ma sœur. »**

Un discret mouvement de la part de la jeune femme. Il continua.

**« - Nous étions en train de patiner sur un lac et la glace se brisait à certains endroits. Je l'ai sauvé, et je suis tombé, ensuite. »**

Rien. Elle attendait plus.

**« - Je suis devenu Jack Frost. Et je suis resté seul pendant trois siècles. »**

Voilà, c'était sorti. Angie daigna se tourner vers lui. Enfin. Elle s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack. Il hésita, avant de lui poser une question.

**« - Tu ne me dis rien toi ? »**

Angie sourit et cacha son visage dans le cou de l'immortel avant de le fixer, son visage face au sien.

**« - Mais tu étais là lorsque j'ai raconté mon histoire à Jamie, idiot. »**

Il aura essayé au moins. Jack leva les yeux au plafond et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne la bernerait pas aussi facilement. Angie se sentait bien, et aussi plutôt pas mal attirée par le corps du gardien, bien qu'il soit froid. Il était agréable de rester dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et puis elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était qu'une attirance, rien de plus. L'esprit de l'hiver se pencha et attrapa la boîte de macarons qu'il avait caché sous le lit. Angie fit la moue en la voyant et le fusilla du regard avant de lui sourire de nouveau. Elle suivit les mouvements de ses doigts lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte. Elle fixa avec attention les petites pâtisseries, salivant déjà à l'idée d'en déguster. Elle regarda Jack. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit. Il reposa ses yeux bleus sur les macarons. Angie s'installa en tailleur et porta sa main au dessus de la boîte, hésitant un instant, en faisant danser ses doigts aux ongles mi-longs, avant de s'abattre avec délicatesse sur une friandise à la couleur chocolatée, pastelle. Elle la croqua, son regard vert se perdant un instant, alors que la saveur du macaron envahissait sa bouche, délicieusement. Et puis, elle se mit à sourire, encore, et releva son doux visage vers l'esprit de l'hiver. Il l'observait. Il y avait quelque chose de changée, soudain. Le silence était troublant. Le poids de leur regard posé l'un sur l'autre, était aussi troublant. Exaltant. Angie glissa son regard vers la fenêtre, avant de le ramener vers Jack Frost. Il venait de poser son bâton.

**« - Prends en un. »**

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire, encore. Toujours. Il détourna son regard, le posant sur la boîte. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'observant faire. Encore, toujours. Visiblement, il ne savait pas quoi choisir, entre toutes les saveurs proposées. Amusée, elle s'approcha un peu et piocha un macaron, lui tendant, tout sourire, les yeux brillants.

**« - Celui là. »**

Jack plongea dans ses prunelles vertes, et elle se perdit dans les siennes. Il avança son visage vers elle, et croqua délicatement dans la pâtisserie tendue, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle. Le sourire d'Angie disparaissait. Elle était captivée. Simplement. Il y mettait tant de douceur. Elle avait peine à croire qu'il soit aussi énergique, et pourtant, si calme. Si attentionné, finalement. Elle approcha sa main des lèvres de Jack et retira une miette brune. Il lui sourit alors. Et elle ne put résister. Elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant quelque peu basculer vers l'arrière, ses bras entourant le cou blanc et la peau froide de l'immortel, et leurs lèvres collées, pour un baiser glacée. Le temps semblait s'arrêter dans la chambre. Les yeux fermés, Angie ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. De la joie. Un feu grandissant dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre, et sur ses pommettes aussi. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la repousser. Il avait le goût du chocolat. Et l'odeur d'une forêt parsemée de neige, dans un paysage sauvage et indompté. Et la fraîcheur d'une nuit d'été, entre amis, réconfortante. Et la chaleur tant attendue par le monde. Le réconfort, oui, la douceur, l'attention, la générosité... Tout. Il était tout, en ce moment même. En cet instant précis. Il était tout. C'était comme une explosion dans son corps, dans sa tête, dans sa chair, partout, dans son sang, qui bouillait, qui se brouillait, c'était fou. C'était impossible, impensable, c'était tout. C'était lui. C'était Jack. Et c'était comme le martèlement d'un troupeau de chevaux sauvages galopant dans une plaine, au sein de sa poitrine. C'était un dragon rugissant dans son ventre et déployant ses ailes en faisant s'envoler une nuée de papillons multicolores. Et dans sa tête, c'était le trouble, le flou, tout se mélangeait dans un cocktail des plus passionnés. Tout disparut, lorsque le contact prit fin, laissant alors un goût amer, d'encore, et d'envie. Une main dans ses cheveux blonds, ses doigts jouant avec un mèche rosée, et il revint. Cataclysme, de nouveau. Et tout ça pour une histoire de macarons.

* * *

Chaque jour devint une renaissance, autant pour lui que pour elle. C'était la confiance totale, la compréhension d'un seul regard. C'était l'amour vrai, l'amour franc, celui qui ne connait aucune limite, pour elle. C'était l'amour véritable, l'amour passion, l'amour rouge et libre, imprévisible, pour lui. Leurs jeux ne furent plus les mêmes. Ils jouaient, à des jeux plus dangereux, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, à deux. Mais aucun ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Aucun ne s'abaisserait devant l'autre. Et même si les corps se frôlaient même si l'envie leur tordait les boyaux et que les papillons s'envolaient à chaque baiser, aucun ne craqua, ils se dérobaient l'un à l'autre, dans un regard, un geste, et quelques pas en arrière. Angie était heureuse. Jack l'était aussi. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parcourir les cieux, sur le dos d'O'Malley. L'immortel avait emmené Angie toucher les nuages une fois, rien que tous les deux, ensemble, dans le ciel étoilé du Canada. C'était la confiance totale, ils disaient. C'était l'idylle parfaite, celle dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Ce qui lui donnait du bonheur, une sensation d'apaisement. Un sourire lui suffisait, un regard de sa part, et tout disparaissait pour la laisser en paix. C'était la confiance totale, ils disaient. C'était l'idylle parfaite, elle pensait. Et pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus Angie sentait son amant défaillir. Et ses rêves se briser, peu à peu. Pourtant, l'amour était bien là, elle le sentait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'être destinée à lui. Mais comment, pourquoi. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et elle s'en fichait bien pour le moment. Elle avait beaucoup appris encore, sur leur monde. Il lui avait parlé de l'Homme de la Lune. De Pitch Black. Il lui avait appris leur langage, celui que les gardiens utilisaient pour communiquer entre eux, les symboles inscrits sur le globe géant au milieu du palais de glace. En échange, elle lui avait appris la simplicité, les petits riens qui font plaisir, le partage et surtout, elle pensait lui avoir appris l'honnêteté. Elle pensait oui. Parce qu'il restait un homme malgré tout, même immortel et qu'un 'Il faut qu'on parle', ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Elle se tenait donc là, assise dans un fauteuil dans le petit salon, attendant patiemment qu'il entame la conversation. Elle lui lançait parfois quelques regards. Il était appuyé contre un mur, son bâton posé contre son épaule. Il semblait pensif. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le travailler autant. Angie glissa ses yeux sur le sol. Certes, il avait soudainement changé de comportement, il y avait tout juste trois ou quatre jours. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, si... ? Elle l'entendit soupirer, puis s'approcher enfin. Il resta tout de même à une distance certaine d'elle, ce qui la frustra quelque peu. Il prit la parole, enfin, hésitant sur les mots, gêné surement, se passant une main dans sa chevelure d'argent.

**« - Angie... Ca fait un peu plus de trois mois maintenant, que tu es ici, et...**

**- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Jack Frost. »**

Cinglante, froide. Elle ne lui lança pas un regard, ses prunelles émeraudes fixées sur le feu de la cheminée. Il se passa quelques secondes, avant qu'il reprenne.

**« - Tu dois retourner à Burgess. Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »**

Et ce n'était que la surface de l'iceberg. Elle le sentait. Elle le savait.

**« - Ah. »**

Elle entendit du mouvement. Le silence encore. L'ambiance tendue. La confiance qui se brise.

**« - Je... On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »**

Elle se leva, d'un coup, vive, et porta un regard colérique dans celui de Jack. Il baissa la tête. Il fuyait. Lâche. Elle soupira, et se redressa. Il continua.

**« - Tu es mortelle et moi je suis immortel. C'est impossible.**

**- Quoi, tu as peur de souffrir Jack Frost ? C'est ça ? »**

Il tiqua nerveusement. Elle l'énervait. Il l'énervait.

**« - Réfléchis Angie. Tu n'es plus une enfant. Nous ne le sommes plus depuis longtemps ! »**

Elle traça un demi-cercle autour de lui, gardant cette distance qu'elle ne voulait pas agrandir ni réduire, comme si elle longeait une barrière invisible qu'il lui était impossible de franchir.

**« - Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas en nous Jack ?**

**- Si, bien sûr que si.**

**- Alors quoi ?! »**

Il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Elle le toisait. Visiblement, elle lui en voulait. Il s'y était préparé. Enfin, il pensait s'y être préparé. Mais c'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**« - On ne peut pas. C'est tout. C'est comme ça. »**

_'C'est comme ça.'_ Elle frémit, et fit volte-face, se contenant d'abord. En vain.

**« - Ce n'est pas parce que c'est comme ça, que ça ne changera jamais !**

**- Et tu voudrais que je te regarde dépérir ?! C'est impossible Angie !**

**- Égoïste ! »**

Elle lui cracha ce mot à la figure.

**« - Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé Jack ?! Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez souffert pour me protéger ? Tu crois que je suis imprudente, immature ? Tu me connais bien mal, Jack Frost. »**

Elle vit la lueur horrible qui traversa le regard habituellement doux et taquin de l'esprit de l'hiver.

**« - Alors ce n'est pas la peine de continuer de parler de ça. »**

Elle fit un pas en arrière, dégoutée.

**« - Pardon ? »**

Il la fixait. Droit dans les yeux. La colère laissait place à un goût métallique dans sa bouche, alors que Jack ne semblait pas ciller. Comme s'il avait tout oublié. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle recula d'un autre pas et secoua sa tête doucement. Puis se retourna vers lui.

**« - Qui t'a parlé ? Bunny ? Nord ? Qui ?! »**

Aucune réponse, il redressa seulement son torse, semblant s'interdire de s'approcher d'elle. Elle avança d'un pas, alors, il eut un mouvement de recul. Angie sentait qu'il s'échappait. Que tout lui échappait. C'était fini. Et pourtant, elle ne voulait le croire. Elle baissa la tête, alors. Vaincue.

**« - Alors, ce n'était qu'un jeu... Jack ? »**

Une boule à neige roula jusqu'à elle. Le gardien sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Elle avait fini par le faire. Nord n'était pas revenu la voir. Jack non plus. Il n'était pas revenu. O'Malley était allé se promener, quand elle avait voulu lui dire adieu. Angie marchait dans les rues de Burgess, comme si rien ne s'était passé durant trois mois. Comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu. Elle ne savait pas où aller, mais elle marchait. Elle avait pris quelques affaires avec elle, notamment son équipement quand elle partait découvrir le ciel avec son compagnon saboté. Mais tout cela était fini. Elle ne le ferait plus. Le rêve était fini. Il fallait se réveiller maintenant. Et retrouver sa vie d'avant. Repartir de l'avant. Mais elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre. En quelques minutes, il l'avait réduite en morceaux. La nuit tombait. Angie se décida à rentrer quelque part, et le seul refuge qu'elle connaissait, c'était chez les Bennett. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle grimpa les marches du perron et s'immobilisa devant la porte. Elle porta sa main vers le bois, mais s'interdit de toquer. Finalement, elle le fit. Mrs. Bennett ouvrit, elle portait son tablier de cuisine et semblait extrêmement surprise de voir la jeune femme.

**« - Angie ?**

**- Bonsoir, Mrs. Bennett. »**

La mère de Jamie lui posa quelques questions, et l'adolescente lui répondit vaguement, cherchant ses mots. Elle regarda derrière elle. La maison des Brooks était éteinte.

**« - Ils ont déménagé. Suite au coup de feu, James leur a rendu une petite visite, et Jamie nous a tout raconté. »**

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. La jeune femme tourna ses yeux verts vers elle.

**« - Tu aurais du venir nous voir Angie. »**

La concernée baissa les yeux.

**« - Mais où étais-tu passée ?**

**- Loin. »**

Mrs. Bennett eut un sourire pincé, puis l'invita à entrer. Angie se dirigea d'abord dans le salon, où Sophie jouait avec un lapin en peluche. La gamine releva sa tête d'or et courut vers elle, en criant son nom. Jamie ne mit pas longtemps à débarquer. Il dévala les escaliers, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, fixant Angie qui portait sa sœur. Elle croisa son regard. Il était heureux oui. Mais il lui en voulait.

**« - A table ! »**

La voix de sa mère le fit déguerpir. Angie reposa Sophie au sol. Elle disparut en direction de la cuisine. La blonde resta immobile un moment. Elle tourna la tête vers une fenêtre. Dehors, il n'y avait pas de neige. Elle ne tomberait pas cette nuit. Jack ne viendrait pas cette nuit. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, puis soupira, et rejoint les autres dans la cuisine.

* * *

**« - Pourquoi tu es partie ?**

**- J'étais bien là bas, Jamie.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas bien avec nous ?**

**- Si... Mais, ce n'est pas pareil. »**

Le garçon se rapprocha d'elle et releva la visage de son amie. Ils venaient d'avoir une grande discussion tous les deux. Angie avait réussi à calmer la tempête tumultueuse qu'était Jamie en colère.

**« - Racontes moi.**

**- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas t'endormir, cette fois. »**

Ils rirent. Et puis, Angie lui conta ces trois mois passés au pôle nord, en commençant par sa fuite, et la balle dans sa poitrine. En commençant du tout début. Le petit brun l'écouta attentivement cette fois, capté par son récit, ou plutôt par les personnages qu'il connaissait tant. Quand elle eut fini, il resta silencieux, la fixant. Elle se cala dans le lit de Jamie, plus confortablement. L'enfant s'étala près d'elle, sur le ventre, observant le visage d'Angie.

**« - Je ne comprends pas les histoires des grands. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on reste avec lui, c'est tout. »**

Elle sourit devant son innocence. Tout était si simple de son point de vue. Angie posa sa tête sur un oreiller. Abby ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vint se coucher entre eux. La jeune femme se mit à caresser la fourrure du chien, pensive. Jamie bailla.

**« - Angie, ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ? »**

Elle glissa ses prunelles dans les siennes.

**« - Ça fait tout, Jamie. »**

Il resta silencieux, la fixant intensément.

**« - Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu peux tout donner pour cette personne. Parce que c'est cette personne qui fait toute la différence. C'est inexplicable. Une toute petite chose de sa part, peut t'emmener au Paradis.**

**- Tu aimes Jack.**

**- Oui. »**

Elle lui avait tout raconté. Il n'y avait pas de secret entre Jamie et Angie. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre qu'elle est pu partir en laissant derrière elle l'esprit de l'hiver, si elle l'aimait. Angie sentit son trouble. Mais elle ne pouvait lui expliquer. Il comprendrait en grandissant. C'était encore très flou pour lui.

**« - Ca fait mal ? »**

Silence. Angie baissa les yeux, et soupira. Silence, encore. Jamie attendait une réponse.

**« - C'est comme si tu hurlais, et que personne ne pouvait t'entendre. Tu te sens presque honteux de penser que quelqu'un pouvait devenir aussi important, que sans cette personne... Tu ne sens rien. Personne ne comprendra jamais à quel point ça fait mal. Tu te sens désespéré. Comme si rien ne pouvait te sauver. »**

Cette nuit de Mars, et les autres nuits, la neige cessa de tomber sur Burgess.

* * *

_Chapitre posté à l'avance, mais j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration après moult péripéties à la maison ~~" Le prochain dans une semaine, comme d'habitude. Oh, et peut être un chapitre annexe bientôt :D_

_Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, et à bientôt !_

_Prochain chapitre : L'équilibre qui n'existait plus._


	5. L'équilibre qui n'existait plus

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! L'inspiration m'a quitté d'un coup, comme ça et je n'arrivais plus à finir ce chapitre (tout caca en plus, beeeeuuurk) Je remercie les lecteurs et lectrices (surtout lectrices en fait, je pense !) qui me suivent et me suivront encore. Je vais essayer de ne plus vous poser de lapin (shame on me, shame on me !) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire quand même. Et s'il ne vous plait pas et bien, j'essaierai de me rattraper pour le suivant... Huhu. Navrée, encore. Je m'en veux tellement. Vous avez le droit de me fouetter (j'aime ça /SORTTRESLOIN/). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_L'équilibre qui n'existait plus._

Elle ouvre les yeux. Il fait chaud là où elle est, sous une couette, la tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux. Elle fixe le plafond, le visage dénué d'expression. Ce plafond est plutôt sombre. Le soleil l'éclaire quelque peu, sans plus. Il n'a rien d'anormal. C'est un plafond. Et ce n'est pas celui de sa chambre, au Pôle Nord. Y a t-elle d'ailleurs jamais posé un pied, dans ce Palais de glace ? Elle se réveille en ce matin, et c'est comme si elle n'avait rien vécu. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'elle avait dormi pendant deux mois, suite à sa blessure par balle. Et pourtant, elle ressentait un vide dans sa poitrine, comme si on l'avait ouverte pendant la nuit et qu'on avait arraché tous ses organes avant de la refermer bien proprement. Angie passe une main sous son t-shirt et glisse ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle ne sent rien. On ne lui a rien enlevé. Mais c'est comme si. C'est horrible.

Elle se redresse soudain, sans raison apparente. Elle serre les dents. Puis, elle pleure.

Angie prend une douche. Elle laisse couler l'eau chaude dans son dos, le front posé contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Elle reste là, immobile, vide, inexpressive.

Angie ouvre le frigo, jette un coup d'œil. Il est rempli. Beaucoup de choses auraient pu la tenter. Elle referme la porte. Elle n'a pas faim.

Jamie vient voir Angie. Il lui dit quelque chose. Elle acquiesce, et lui sourit. Il repart. Son sourire s'efface.

Angie cuisine. Il est midi, et elle n'a toujours pas faim, malgré les effluves du repas qui lui chatouillent le nez. Il est l'heure de manger. Elle s'efface, prétextant vouloir prendre l'air.

Angie referme la porte derrière elle, et descend les marches du perron. En face, elle fixe la maison des Brooks. Elle s'avance, et pousse la porte délabrée. Elle grimpe les escaliers et va dans son ancienne chambre. Son sac est toujours là. Elle le prend, et repart. Elle remonte vers les Bennett et pose ses affaires devant la porte. Elle n'a pas envie de rentrer. Elle veut aller se promener. Alors, elle fait volte-face, puis s'avance dans la rue. L'air frais lui mord le nez. Il n'y a plus de neige. Quelques personnes la croisent, sans rien dire. Elle ne dit rien, non plus. Et puis, elle rencontre Fauve, et son fils, Julian. Elles discutent. Fauve lui demande où elle était passée, et si tout va bien à présent. Elle lui dit que c'est mieux pour elle. Angie acquiesce, et lui sourit. Fauve repart. Angie perd son sourire.

* * *

Elle fait le tour, le reste de la journée. Parfois, elle s'arrête dans un coin et pleure. D'autres fois, il lui prend de sautiller comme une gamine, le visage illuminé. Elle rentre le soir, chez les Bennett. Ils sont en train de manger. Elle les salue dans la cuisine, discute poliment avec eux. Il a été convenu qu'elle resterait chez eux maintenant, et qu'elle les aiderait dans la maison. Mrs. Bennett l'invite à se joindre à eux. Angie décline l'offre. Elle n'a pas faim. Du moins, elle n'a pas envie de manger, et ne ressent pas la faim. Elle monte à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se presse vers la fenêtre et regarde au dehors. Un promeneur marche sur le trottoir avec son dalmatien. Elle suit son chemin, puis reporte son attention sur une petite fille qui ferme les volets de sa chambre. Ensuite, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant à voir. Alors, Angie va regarder les livres dans l'étagère de la pièce. Elle en tire un, au hasard et s'installe sur le lit. Elle lit durant cinq minutes, puis repose le bouquin sur la couette. Elle attrape son sac, et le fouille. Il y a ses escarpins. Elle les enfile, et fait les cent pas dans la chambre. Puis, elle les enlève et les jette dans un coin de la petite pièce. Elle se rassoit sur le lit, et reprend sa lecture. Au bout de deux pages, elle se lève de nouveau et va dans la salle de bain. Elle veut prendre une douche. Finalement, elle ne le fait pas, elle s'est juste changée et a enfilé un long t-shirt, qui lui serre de pyjamas. Elle entend la télé. La famille Bennett est en train de regarder un film. Angie rentre dans la chambre de Jamie. Elle s'est soudain rappelée qu'elle avait oublié un élastique. Elle le cherche, le trouve et entre dans sa propre chambre, et le jette sur la commode à côté du lit. Elle grimpe sur le matelas, et reprend sa lecture. Au bout de trois pages, elle pleure.

* * *

Quatre heures du matin. Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil. Elle fixe inlassablement les aiguilles d'un réveil récupéré dans la chambre de Sophie. L'objet est d'un rose pétant et fait aussi office de veilleuse. Elle réfléchit, elle se remémore quelques souvenirs encore frais. Elle se fait mal, assise sur le matelas en tailleur, un oreiller coincé sous ses bras. Et si elle était restée ? Et si Jack n'avait rien dit ? Et s'ils avaient trouvé une solution ? Est-ce que Nord pensait à elle ? Est-ce qu'elle lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'elle manquait à Jack ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Est-ce qu'il la cherchait ? Elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, dans un élan d'espoir. Il n'y a personne. Elle repose son regard sur le cadran du réveil. Est-ce qu'O'Malley ne manquait de rien ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il sortait souvent, pour se défouler ? Est-ce que quelqu'un faisait le ménage et tenait le Palais de glace propre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pensait à elle là bas ? Est-ce que Jack pensait à elle à ce moment même ? Elle pleure de nouveau, et se laisse tomber en arrière, sur le lit. Son regard trouve le plafond, et une fente dans le bois qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Cette fente, c'est comme son amour avec Jack. On ne le voit pas au début, on vit ça bien, on fait ça bien, on sourit, on rit et on s'embrasse. On pense que tout est parfait, que c'est merveilleux, que rien ne viendra tâcher ces moments de bonheur. Et pourtant, on pose le regard sur un nœud que l'on arrive pas à défaire. Quelque chose que l'on ne voulait pas voir au début, mais qui a toujours été là, depuis le début. Cette fente, c'est tout cela. Elle était mortelle, et lui immortel. Ils étaient voués à être séparés. Elle le refusait.

* * *

Elle ouvre les yeux. Le jour se lève. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil. Six heures passées. Angie sait qu'elle ne pourra pas se rendormir. Elle s'habille alors et sort le plus discrètement possible de la maison, ses patins à glace à la main. Elle n'a rien mangé encore. Il faudrait peut être qu'elle y pense. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça pouvait attendre, elle n'avait pas faim. Le froid pique sa peau blanche, alors qu'elle se presse de refermer les porte derrière elle et de dévaler les escaliers pour se mettre à courir dans la rue. Elle passe derrière le pâté de maisons et s'approche du petit lac. Elle s'arrête juste devant. L'eau miroite sous les rayons du soleil levant. Elle peut observer son reflet. Angie laisse tomber ses patins sur le sol. Le lac ne gèlera pas, et la neige ne tombera pas sur Burgess. Jack était parti, et il ne reviendra pas. Angie s'accroupit et touche du bout du doigt l'eau fraîche. La surface du lac se trouble. Elle se relève alors, et jette un caillou, loin, très loin, dans un geste rageur. Et puis, ensuite, elle hurle. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Elle s'effondre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il avait peur de souffrir. Elle allait mourir dans quelques années, de vieillesse ou de maladie. Ou même d'un accident. Lui était immortel. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il pouvait être blessé, mais jamais, il ne pouvait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de tout cela. C'était... la faute de la fatalité. Le destin. C'était comme ça. Jack avait raison. C'était comme ça, et ça ne pouvait pas changer. Son regard verdoyant se trouble. Elle baisse la tête, les bras ballants autour de son corps frêle. Elle n'a plus aucune idée de quoi faire. Angie lève les yeux vers le ciel, le visage baigné de larmes. Aucun nuage. Elle fait volte-face, et repart, abandonnant ses patins sur la rive du lac.

* * *

Troisième jour. Angie se lève, et s'étire, fatiguée. Elle jette un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il est dix heures du matin. Au moins, elle avait dormi un petit peu. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, lentement. Le soleil est levé et éclaire la ville de Burgess, avec la douceur du printemps qui approche. Angie ouvre la vitre et passe la tête dehors. Il fait anormalement bon. Une légère brise vient faire voler sa chevelure blonde, elle ferme les yeux et profite de la caresse du vent sur sa peau pâle. Ses paupière s'ouvrent sur le monde. Il y a des tas de neige sur les trottoirs. Le voisin promène son chien et la salue d'un geste de la main. Elle lui sourit et fait de même. Attendez... Et soudain, ça fait tilt dans sa tête. Elle ne prend pas le temps de s'habiller, attrape son manteau et court au dehors. Il y a de la neige ! Il a neigé cette nuit ! Enfin ! Angie se dirige vers le lac. Elle marche dans la poudreuse, qui ne tiendra surement pas la journée. Tant pis, elle s'en fiche. Elle veut voir Jack. Elle s'arrête devant l'étendue d'eau. La glace n'a pas tenue. Elle appelle son aimé, regarde tout autour d'elle, et l'appelle de nouveau. Personne. Et pourtant, elle ne perd pas l'espoir de le voir. Elle repart, les jambes et les pieds nus, à travers la ville. Elle hurle son nom, s'arrête souvent, regarde dans le ciel et sur les toits. Elle fait trois fois le tour de Burgess pour être sûre de ne pas le rater. Quand elle s'arrête, il est midi passé. Elle ne l'a pas trouvé. Il est seulement passé pendant la nuit. Angie fait face au lac, encore. S'est-il arrêté pour la voir dormir ? Elle se maudit, si c'est le cas. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'endormir. Elle aurait vu la neige tomber. L'adolescente se met à marcher, quand ses pieds rencontrent ses patins qu'elle a abandonné, la veille. Elle les observe d'abord, blasée, puis se penche et les ramasse en soupirant. Elle rentre chez les Bennett.

**« - Angie ! Mais où étais-tu passée ? »**

C'est Mrs. Bennett, dans le salon qui l'interpelle. La jeune femme se retourne vers elle, et lui sourit.

**« - Pardonnez moi, Mrs. Bennett, mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »**

Elle hoche la tête, puis s'approche d'Angie.

**« - Je vais faire réchauffer ton repas. »**

La blonde n'a pas le temps de répliquer. Mrs. Bennett a disparu en cuisine. Finalement, ça n'aurait pas été bien poli de refuser un repas. Et puis, elle ne ferait qu'inquiéter les Bennett pour rien. Angie n'avait pas faim. Elle tourne la tête vers le petit salon. Il n'y a personne. Mrs. Bennett devait être en train de lire. L'adolescente soupire, puis elle rejoint son hôte dans la cuisine.

Angie grimpe les escaliers. Jamie sort de sa chambre en l'entendant venir. Il lui sourit et se jette sur elle, lui prenant la main. Sophie fait apparaître sa petite tête d'or dans l'embrasure de la porte. Angie se laisse traîner, l'observant, impassible. Il lui dit qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire, et qu'ils pourraient aller faire un tour ensuite. Dehors. Elle soupire. Elle a déjà fait un tour dehors. Elle n'en a plus envie. Ils s'assoient sur le lit du garçon. Jamie affiche un large sourire, ses yeux pétillent.

**« - Tu as vu Jack cette nuit ? »**

Angie grogne, pour toute réponse.

**« - Non ? Il est passé me voir pourtant... Je pensais qu'il le ferait aussi pour toi... »**

Les yeux verts croisent les prunelles de l'enfant. Elle le fusille du regard.

**« - Jack ne-**

**- Ne me parle plus de lui. »**

Un ton sec et cinglant. Jamie a perdu son sourire.

**« - Pourtant il m'avait promis de-**

**- Ferme là. »**

Les mots fusent dans la chambre. C'est une voix agressive, et froide. Elle s'est redressée. Elle se tient debout face au jeune garçon brun, le fixant sans ciller, mauvaise.

**« - Jack ne reviendra pas me voir. C'est fini. Alors ne m'en parle plus, ok ? »**

Il tente de dire quelque chose, elle le coupe, l'achève. Il se plie sous elle, et baisse les yeux, quelque peu embués.

**« - D'accord... »**

Angie sort de la chambre et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle part faire un tour dehors.

* * *

Le soir. Angie est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle est rentrée. Elle ne se rappelle plus de ce qu'elle a fait à l'extérieur. Il lui semble qu'elle a cherché encore. En vain. Encore. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme cela, et elle le sait. Et pourtant, elle refuse cette réalité. Elle refuse la réalité. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il ne l'a pas abandonné. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et elle va se réveiller. Et pourtant, elle a si mal. Et pourtant, son cœur crie encore, plus fort. Elle n'a plus la force de relever la tête. Elle n'a plus la force de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle n'a plus le force de pleurer, ni d'espérer encore. Elle voudrait juste oublier. Elle voudrait juste ne plus se rappeler, de tous ces moments passés avec lui. Juste oublier, le bonheur qu'il lui apportait alors. Ignorer ce sentiment terrible et tellement délicieux. Enivrant. Elle voudrait simplement ne plus y penser et dormir en paix, enfin. Elle voudrait juste sourire de nouveau, réellement, véritablement. Mais la vérité lui échappe, encore et toujours. Elle ne veut pas lui faire face, elle a tellement mal. Elle voudrait juste qu'il lui revienne. Elle voudrait juste se retrouver de nouveau dans ses bras et plonger dans ses yeux bleus, se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ce paradis sur terre. Elle n'a plus de larme pour exprimer sa colère et sa douleur. Elle n'a plus assez de cœur, pour donner sans espérer recevoir. Elle souhaiterait être seule sur Terre, et que personne ne tente de la soulever du sol et de la sauver. Elle voudrait juste mourir. Mourir pour arrêter de souffrir. Mourir pour ne plus voir la vie et cette réalité qui la fouette en plein visage. Elle voudrait en finir, tout de suite, maintenant. Et tout ça c'est de sa faute, tout ça, c'est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas dit cela, elle n'en serait pas là. Si elle ne lui avait pas avoué, si il ne l'avait pas emmené, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, à ruminer de si sombres pensées. Elle veut s'ouvrir le crâne et retirer son cerveau, avoir la tête vide d'idée juste un instant, pour souffler. Elle veut une pause. Elle veut juste qu'on la laisse là. Mais elle voudrait aussi que l'on s'occupe d'elle, si seule, si délaissée. Abandonnée. Tout se contredit, elle ne se reconnaît plus. Elle si forte, à ce jour si fragile. Elle n'aime pas ça. Oh non. Elle n'aime pas du tout ça. Elle aimerait crier, hurler. Elle aimerait qu'il l'entende, qu'il ressente, qu'il comprenne, enfin. Elle voudrait seulement qu'il revienne, qu'il lui revienne. Pour lui cracher dessus d'abord, le faire souffrir comme il l'a fait souffrir, et puis juste pour le savoir à ses côtés.

Angie en voulait au monde entier. Elle s'en voulait, elle en voulait à Jamie de lui avoir fait croire, elle en voulait à Nord de l'avoir fait espérer, elle en voulait à Bunny de ne pas l'avoir trainé par les cheveux jusqu'à Burgess, elle en voulait à Jack parce que simplement, elle lui en voulait et elle voulait lui en vouloir, à la mort surtout, là, elle voulait le voir giser sur le sol, dans son propre sang. Et alors, elle voudrait pleurer sur son cadavre, jusqu'à mourir à son tour, accablée par la culpabilité de l'avoir assassiné. Oh oui, ce serait une mort si douce. La blonde soupira. A quoi pensait-elle ? Mourir d'amour, pour lui, lui qui l'avait abandonné ? C'était si bête, mais c'était comme un soulagement. Un moyen de s'enfuir, de s'échapper de la douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Et si c'était ça la solution ? L'unique solution. Non, elle ne voulait y croire et pourtant, tout son être hurlait à la délivrance. Elle posa ses mains sur son crâne, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure colorée. Elle voulait simplement oublier.

Trois petits coups portés à sa porte. Angie releva légèrement la tête. Un visage fragile et inquiet fait alors son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte. La blonde le fixa un instant, avant de tendre les bras en sa direction. Sans plus attendre, le jeune garçon vint se blottir tout contre elle.

**« - Oh Jamie, je suis vraiment désolée... »**

Le brun ne disait rien, et se contentait de la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses petits bras. Angie se perdit dans ses cheveux chocolats, le poids de la fatigue se posant soudainement sur ses frêles épaules. Non, finalement, elle n'avait jamais été forte. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Quelle putain de vie.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, elle hurlait encore à la mort. Angie se redressa sur son lit. Jamie dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle posa un regard doux sur ce dernier, fatiguée, exténuée. Encore un cauchemar. Elle voulait se réfugier auprès d'O'Malley, et se cachait dans son plumage blanc, au creux de son encolure, à se réchauffer le corps et le cœur. Mais il n'était pas là. Il lui manquait. C'était comme un vide, qui venait agrandir celui laisser par Jack. Jack Frost. Le tombeur de neige. Jack Frost. L'attrapeur de mauvais rêve. Angie soupira. Un long soupire, une plainte, plus que du vent lancé devant elle. Elle rassembla ses jambes contre sa poitrine et caressa sa peau si blanche. Livide. A quoi ressemblait-elle maintenant ? Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, blessée et brisée. Alors, elle se mit à penser à ses parents, et ses démons revenaient peu à peu. Déception.

Elle se pinça la peau, avant de la mordre à pleines dents, jusqu'au sang. Elle voulait croire à un cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller très bientôt. Un goût métallique et horrible sur sa langue lui rappela la dure réalité qui l'accablait. Et la mort comme seule solution. La mort, juste pour les rejoindre. Papa, maman. Sacha. Pour les revoir. Sentir leur chaleur, du réconfort. Mais elle était seule cette nuit, dans cette chambre. Le moral au plus bas, la mort dans l'âme. Et le sang qui coulait sur son bras et ses cuisses. Une envie la prit. Ouvrir la fenêtre, crier dehors son nom, leurs noms à eux tous, et attendre, l'éternité s'il le fallait, pour qu'ils la rejoignent. Qu'elle les rejoigne. Son regard émeraude se porta sur la glace, embuée. Non, c'était trop bête. Angie savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'en finir avec sa vie, et cela pesait sur ses épaules. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait se lever. Elle n'en fit rien. Une petite main attrapa une des siennes. Elle sursauta.

**« - Tu n'as pas sommeil Angie ? »**

C'était la voix endormie et innocente de Jamie. La jeune femme eut un faible sourire.

**« - Je n'y arrive plus, Jamie. »**

Le gamin se redressa dans le lit, et la regarda un moment, sortant d'un sommeil profond. Il tangua quelque peu, comme s'il allait se rendormir, puis se reprit. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de la blonde.

**« - Angie, il faut que tu trouves une solution... »**

Elle releva la tête et posa son regard glacé dans celui du garçon. Elle ne pouvait voir que deux disques noirs, dans l'obscurité de la chambre, illuminés légèrement par la lueur de la lune. Une solution oui. Mais quoi ? Angie baissa la tête, puis tourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Une solution ? Une solution à quoi et pourquoi déjà ? A quoi, son problème de cœur bien sûr, qui lui bouffait la vie et son bonheur, sa joie et sa bonne humeur. En y repensant, ce n'était rien. Des centaines de personnes perdaient la vie chaque jouer et elle s'apitoyait sur son sort alors qu'elle avait un toit, un foyer, et Jamie. Angie s'en voulait terriblement. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Et puis... Chacun ses problèmes.

**« - Angie... »**

Elle émit un long soupire et tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune garçon, plongeant de nouveau ses prunelles dans les siennes. Tout ce qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux là, c'était de la sincérité et un réel désir de l'aider. Elle le prit dans ses bras, à l'en étouffer contre sa poitrine rebondie. Le pauvre Jamie.

* * *

Angie passa toute la journée du lendemain à réfléchir, à penser, à ruminer (non, pas comme les vaches, je vous rassure). La solution, elle l'avait. Il fallait le faire revenir vers elle. L'obliger à se montrer. Si Jack était passé voir Jamie, il avait forcément jeté un coup d'œil sur elle. C'était sûr. Elle en était convaincue. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen pour l'obliger à se montrer. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester caché d'elle toute sa vie ? Toute l'éternité ? Angie secoua sa chevelure blonde en tout sens, se remettant les idées en place. Non ! Elle souffla, relevant la tête. Il fallait qu'elle soit imaginative. Voyons, voyons... Comment le faire venir à elle ? Comment l'obliger, à venir vers elle ? Il tenait à elle, sinon, tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Elle se basait sur ses sentiments et sur ceux de Jack. S'il n'y avait pas de sentiments, alors tout ne servirait à rien. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Angie. Elle fit la moue. Bon... Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il fallait jouer avec les sentiments de Jack. Comment ? S'il tenait à elle, il ne voudrait surement pas qu'elle... Se mette en danger. La blonde claqua des doigts. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle devait se mettre en danger ! S'il tenait à elle, il viendrait l'aider et la sauver ! Oui, oui, oui ! Angie bondit sur ses pieds, toute excitée. Alors, par quoi commençait-elle ? Sauter par la fenêtre ? S'attacher à des rails et attendre qu'un train passe ? Se jeter sous un bus ou un camion ? Elle soupira. Non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Et pourtant, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment le faire venir à elle. C'était le seul moyen. L'unique solution. Elle devrait faire des sacrifices. Angie se redressa. Elle était prête.

Le soir, Angie retrouva Jamie dans sa chambre. Le garçon avait l'impression d'être en conseil de guerre, tellement la blonde était sérieuse et remontée.

**« - Ecoute Jamie, ce que je vais te dire doit rester confidentiel ! Ok ?**

**- Euuuuuh... Ok...**

**- Je vais... En fait, je crois que je ne vais rien te dire.** »

Le brun fit une grimace et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Angie s'assit sur le lit et posa son regard sur son visage, où elle pouvait lire l'incompréhension.

**« - Promets moi de ne pas m'arrêter. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que j'entreprenne. »**

Jamie avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais au fond des yeux de son amie, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, quoi qu'il dise. Il se redressa quelque peu.

**« - Je te le promets. »**

Angie afficha un large sourire et se leva, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il était temps de tout donner, pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Oui, elle était prête. Peut être même qu'elle devrait se sacrifier elle-même. Mais même si c'était juste pour l'apercevoir, pour entrevoir sa silhouette et ses yeux bleus, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Angie posa sa main sur la vitre.

Jack fuyait sa présence. Il y reviendrait pour en mourir.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : L'âme vagabonde._

_Je ne vous promet rien, avec tout ce que j'ai à faire en ce moment, mais j'essaierai de le poster le plus rapidement possible ! Je vous aime, chers lecteurs ! Big Bizouille et Léchouille bien baveuse !_


End file.
